Family Above All
by RosieFairchild
Summary: Brooklyn Reeves comes to town looking for he dad. But she gets more then she expects. Love. Dark Secrets. What could go wrong? Damon/OC Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So as you see I decided to write a new story . And don't worry I'll update on my other ones today as well. I've just been busy lately.**

* * *

As I lay in my bed all I could think about was seeing him. Last time I saw my dad I was, what, 2 months. Maybe. AFter my mom died he started drinking, and that's never good. I guess he just realized he wasn't being a good dad. So I went to live with my grandparents, until today.

My name is Brooklyn Reeves , and this is my story.

* * *

Ever since my dad left, I have been saving up to send myself to, well I"m not particularly sure where he is to be honest. Arhgggggg! Ok calm down Tat. Let's look him up on the internet.

I walk away from my bags momentarily, and walk over to my desk. I sit on my chair and open the laptop. I click on the Google Chrome tab and type in his name. Grams and Papa told me his name. Alaric Saltzman. Weird name right?! But I can't judge I guess.

I FOUND HIM!

He works at Mystic Falls High. Where's Mystic Falls? I look through the school website. History teacher. Nice. To bad I already graduated, I'd love to walk into history class and see my dad working. He was always such a history buff. Well from what my Grams told me.

I start to look at year book photos and notice how good looking to students here are. Shit!

Ok well I know where he is. now let's go meet him.

* * *

I grab all my bags and put them on the bed. I go and grab my laptop and zip it up in it carrier. I put the bag over my shoulder and grab my suitcase. I make it two the doorway. and take one last look at the room.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I say felling the tears swelling up in my eyes. I bite my lower lip and hold them back.

I take a deep breath in and I walk downstairs.

Grams and Papa are waiting for me. Grams has tissues in her hand, and Papa's trying to tough it out. He's always such dude.

I walk down the stairs with my things and put them down to say good bye. I give them each a hug. I can feel the tears coming, but I don't bother to hold 'em back.

"Here come the waterworks." I chuckle, then sob in their arms.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I promise I'll call when I get to the hotel." I say holding them tight.

We finally release each other and I grab my purse from the shelf by the door.

"Ohhh Brooke you have fun. We will talk to you soon." Grams says.

And with that I'm gone.

* * *

A couple hours later I arrive in Mystic Falls, and it's amazing! The town square is full of people and their talking and having fun.

There are people walking out of old fashioned looking stores, and... Wow!

There are some really hot guys here!

I quickly snap myself out of it, and drive to the hotel I'm staying at. I quickly check in and run to my room.

I jump in the bed and try to relax for a minute.

"Ok Tat. One you smell of leather from your car. Shower. Two you have to wear something nice for when you first meet him. Three call Grams, And Papa." I say making a mental check list.

I get up and grab out my phone. I try to call but it goes to voice mail so I leave a 5 minute long message. You know, the usual.

I quickly take a shower and put my fiery red hair up into a bun. My bun dits on stop up my head like a birds nest, and look really weird. Damn this long hair. I quickly dry it and leave it down.

I grabs a pair of white denim shorts, and a light blue blouse.

I apply some light make up and smirk at myself in the mirror.

I pull on my converse, grab my room key, and my bag. Then I'm out!

* * *

I'm walking around town and have no clue where to go! And I'm hungry! FUCK! Then I notice a sign.

Mystic Grill. It's a cheesy name but the food smells amazing. I walk in and wait to got seated.

A hot blonde guy with crazy blue eyes walks up to me. Oh wait, I remember him from the school website! Matthew something or other.

He might know my dad! Wooooo!

"Hey, table for one?" he asks. I nod. I follow him to the table and sit down. Just as he's about to walk away I stop him.

"Hey, crazy question. Do you know an Alaric Saltzman?" I ask. He whips round surprised by the question.

"Ya. Why?" he asks. I hesitate with my answer. I don't know why but I decide to lie.

"Oh...uh. He's a friend of mi..my moms." I say quickly. God I can't lie.

"Oh. Well, he's my history teacher. So I can't say I know where he is right now, but he comes here for a drink usually. You might get lucky and see him." he says smiling at me. I think I'm going to melt. Then I realize I'm just staring. Crap.

"Oh ya... uh thanks." I say as he walks away. Jesus, the people in this town. I need a drink. I walk up to the bar. The bartender comes up to me and says "What can I get for you beautiful?". I start to blush a bit then give him a smile.

"I'll take a Whiskey Sour." I said. I was about to pull out my ID, but he just walked away. Ok.

A minute later he comes back with my drink.

"Here you go. On the house." he says with a cheeky smile. I smirk at him.

"Thanks." I said as he walks away. I grab my drink and gulp it down. Not even a pucker. I still got it bitches! I put the glass back down on the table and look around to see if he' come yet.

No luck.

I grab out my phone and start to text my old friend. Caleb. Best friend ever!

I start to giggle a bit. This kid is an idiot.

That's when I notice the bartender comes back. He smiles at me again. God I'm not in the mood. I just glare back at him.

"Want another one?" he asked leaning across the bar.

"No." I say as I get up.

"I was just leaving." I start to walk away and he grabs my arm. I turned to glare at him but he just keeps smiling. What a creep.

"Oh come on." he says. Unbelievable.

"I'm not the mood." I say as I turn and elbow his arm. When he finally let's go I walk away and out the door.

"So much for "Nice town. Nice people."" I mutter as I walk back to my car. When I start to open my car door some just walks into me. Really!? God. I turn to face them and their already staring at me. Wow he's hot! What is it with this town!?

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little clumsy." he says smiling down at me. I sjake my head and smile back at him.

"No worries man." I say as I turn back to my car.

"I haven't seen you in town before." he says. I turn back to face him.

"Oh, ya I'm new here. I'm probably not staying long." I say. God he's hot. My do people in my home town not look like this?

"Well what a shame." He replies. Oh my god! I'm melting! Again!

"Well I should get going." I say as I turn again.

"Where?" he asks. I started to get a little annoyed but he's hot so it's cool.

"Um.. I'm looking for someone. Alaric Saltzman." I say as I turn to look at him. For a moment there was surprise in his eyes. But it left as quick as it came.

"Oh I know him. Damon Salvatore." he holds out his hand for me to shake it. I take it.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asks me. Shit not again. I take back my hand.

"Oh he's a friend of my moms. I knew him when I was younger and so I thought I say hi to him While I'm in town." I lie. Not bad.

"Well I can take you to see him. I'm actually meeting him at the grill if you want to come." he suggests. I look at him for a moment. I think it over for a second.

"No. It's ok. I'm actually kind of tired. But thank you for the offer." I say.

"Oh come on." he says holding out his hand again. I look at it for a moment. I take it.

"Fine." i say and we walk to the grill. What am I doing?!

* * *

**Like it so far?! Ok so I forgot to mention she's turning 20. In this I made Ric 40. That's not his age not his age I don't think but whatever. And he mom is not Isobel.**

**Also this is placed into Season 2. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

What am I doing? What if he doesn't remember me!? What if the Damon dude is lying and he's a serial killer!? So many things could go wrong! But before I could think anymore We were in the Grill.

Damon sat on a barstool and I sat beside him. He looked over to me.

"You lied." he said. I turn over to him stunned. How did he know?

"How did you know?" I ask blushing a bit. He looks at me and laughs a bit.

"Your not a great liar." he answers.

"I can when I want. Or when I'm not put on the spot." I answer. He laughs a bit more and so do I.

"Ok so the truth is, um..., I'm looking for him cause I'm his daughter." I say looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. They widened at what I said. I turned away and started to look around for the bartender.

"Wow. Didn't expect that." he said getting the bartenders attention. Aw shit! It's the same guy!

He starts walking over to us with that same cheeky ass smile. Fuck.

Damon looks over at me and notices my discomfort. He begins to open his mouth but the bartender interrupts him.

"So your back. Couldn't say away could you." he said. I rolled my eyes.

'Your cocky. It'd quite irritating to be honest." I say glaring at him. He just smiles at me.

"Let me guess. Whiskey Sour." he says.

"Actually, I'll just take vodka straight up. If I have to deal with you the whole time I'm here." he say with a sarcastic bitch smile on my face. Damon chuckles a bit at my comment. The bartender turns and glares at him.

"And you, chuckles?" he asks smiling. I just roll my eyes.

"I'll get a bourbon. And don't call me chuckles." Damon says staring the guy in the eyes intensely.

"Ok." he says dazed. Weird. Damon turns over to me.

"So that's why you left before I'm guessing." he says. I nod.

"Yep. I also caused that bruise on his arm. Shouldn't have grabbed me." I say waiting for my drink. Damon laughs.

"Your feisty. I like that." he says smirking. Before I could answer he turns to the door. I follow his gaze and there he is. I felt a lump grow in my throat. Thank god! The Bartender finally arrived with our drinks. I grabs mine and gulp it down. Damon turns to look at me.

"Well you don't seem nervous." he says sarcastically.

"Shut up." I say shaking my head. He was about to make another joke when someone cut in.

"Hey Damon. See you found a new friend." Alaric says looking at me. I keep my face staring at the shelves of liquor. God I wish I could drink all of that. I finally get some lady balls and I look at Alaric.

He still looks the same from the pictures I saw of him. A little older but still. Oh my god! I wanted to cry! He doesn't remember me. I mean I guess I'm not 2 months anymore! But still!

"Uhh Ric this is..." He looks at me. Shit never told him my name.

"My names Brooklyn. Brooklyn Reeves." I say. Alaric, or Ric's eyes go wide. I give him a faint smile, and quickly turn away before I start to cry.

"Well I'll give you guys a moment." he said walking over to the other side of the counter. Oh god this is awkward. God I want to get up and leave!

He moves over beside me on to the chair that damon just left. I look over to him. He staring down at me. I look away and back to my empty glass.

"20 years?" he asks. I turn to him.

"Almost." I reply.

"Listen I'm sorry i-" I cut him off and huged him. God I miss him.

"You know this is going to get awkward really fast if you don't hug me back" I say.

"I would but your holding down my arms." he chuckles. I let go and we have our fist real hug. That I can remember. When I released him We started to catch up.

* * *

"So graduated 3 years ago and I've been going to Duke." I say. He looks down at me impressed.

"That's really good." he says. Damon comes over and sits on the other side of me. That's when he notices my necklace. And so does Ric. (Not gonna call him dad yet. Kinda Awkward).

"Nice necklace." Damon remarks. I look a him.

"Thanks. For got I was even wearing it." I say grabbing the end of it and twirling it between my fingers. My mom gave it to my Grams to give it to me. It was a locker with an Amber gem in the middle. Though it was much more then that.

"Can I see it he asks." he asks. I nod and take it off and pass it to him. He grabs it by the locket and he burns his fingers. I pull it away and put it back on. I start to glare at him. Vampire. Great.

"You know?" he asks. I nod. Not fazed by him. He turns to Ric.

"Brooke? Who told you?" Ric asks. I turn to him. He knew. And he was friends with him. And to think I thought he was good looking.

"Grams did. She told my when I was 13. And started to train me." I reply. He looks sort of stunned by my reply.

"So..." Damon trails off. I ignore him. Fucking vampire looking all hot. Never trust good looks in this town.

"So you know, and yet your friend with him." I say look at Ric disapprovingly.

"So your a vampire hunter?" Damon asks me. I turn to him and smirk.

"No. But when it comes to protecting myself or people that I care about I need these skills." I reply.

"Well you couldn't take me on." he says staring smirking at me. Bitch.

"ARe you threatening me. I've taken on vampire that are 400 years old. Maybe your old but you seem a bit arrogant, so I'm going to think you not.' he say matter-of-factly.

"Impressive I will admit that." he said turning away. I look up at Ric.

"Well It was nice seeing you Ric. But I should get going." I say as I got of the barstool.

"Wait Brooke. Do you have somewhere to stay?" he asks. I nod.

"Ya. I have a hotel room." I answer. Damon turns to me. Oh no no no no no no no... just hell no! I can see that look it his eyes!

"No you can stay at my place." he said. Ric turned to him.

"No" he said.

"I agree with Ric. Bye." I say walking out.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I turned and watched her walk out. I couldn't help it. She's feisty. I like that. She's also got a sense of humour. And If I'm being honest she's hot.

I turn and notice Ric staring at me. He looks pissed.

"What are you doing Damon?" he asks. Sorry bud but your daughters hot. Can't help myself.

"Just being nice." I say grinning at him.

"Damon. This is my daughter. Leave her alone." he says sternly.

Not happening.

* * *

**Uh ohhhhhh. Damon's get his eyes on Brooke. Well probably he butt but he is still checking her out! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once I'm out of the grill I start to sprint to my car. Once I get in I stick the key into the ignition. I yawn a bit and back out.

Well, I was right about Damon. He's a serial killer. But he was a hot one. I'll admit it. But Ric, I mean my dad. He's his friend? I never thought he would be friends with a vampire. From what my Grams told me about him, I thought he would avenge mom. I can't think about it like that.

Before I knew it I was parked outside my hotel. It was almost dark, and if this town was vampire city then I'm not staying out here. I quickly grab my bag and step out of my car. I turn around to lock it and when I start to walk away someone pops up in front of me.

Damon? Are you kidding me right now!?

"What do you want?" I sneer. He just looks down at me. A smirk grows across his face. God this guy. And to think I was nice to him.

"Not going to be nice to me I see." he jokes. I roll my eyes and shove past him, but he grabs my wrist. I narrow my eyes. If this is how he wants to play, fine. He asked for it.

I spin around and bring my knee up ad hit him in his man parts. He let's go of my wrist and curls to the ground cupping his manhood. I cock and eyebrow at him and walk back into the hotel.

Don't fuck with me dick.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I quickly pick myself off the ground, but it was to late. She left. Fuck. She's stronger then she looks. I like that.

I look up to the hotel room and hear her in one of them. I smirk and listen in.

She turned on her T.V. and it's on TMZ. Really? Then I hear her talking.

"Ughhhh... hate this show." Guess I got her wrong. I see her walk past the window and I back up a bit. She walked over to the shower and she turned it on. I see her walk over to the window again.

My eyes go wide. She's in a towel. And only a towel. God I wish I could go in there and just...

Suddenly she narrows her eyes out the window and shuts the curtains. I smirk. One day. One day.

* * *

**Brooks's POV**

I swear I saw someone. God I bet it was Damon. Fucking creep. I take a quick shower. Again. When I get out I dry off and grab my phone. Shit. A missed message. I hit redial and it rings.

"Hello." an unfamiliar voice says. I swallow.

"Hello. WHo is this? I got a call from this number." I said. Then the line went dead. Ok, creepsville.

Whatever. It was probably just the wrong number. I grab underwear a singlet. I let my towel drop and pull on my underwear. I grab the singlet and pull it over my bare cleavage.

I crawled into the bed which was surprisingly comfy. I changed the channel to Showcase. CRIMINAL MINDS IS ON! Baby girl you trippin'!(It's a quote from the show.) I start to laugh. I lie down and start to drift into sleep.

* * *

_My eyes are closed, but it feels like someones kissing me? Well who ever it is rocks so I'll go with it. I start to comb my finger through his hair. his lip move down my neck, and I let out a moan of pleasure. His hand start running down my bare thy._

_The man starts to pull away, so open my eyes and he's removing his shirt. Shit this guy is ripped. I run my hands over his chest. He completely removes his shirt. Damon!? No No NO! I push him away, but he flashes on top of me and pushes my head to the side, exposing my bare neck._

_No! I try to scream but I can't. And it's to late. He bites down in my neck..._

I wake up with a gasp. I was covered in sweat. I start to run my hand through my hair and turn to see the window, opened? No...

I could feel the anger flare up in me. Are you serious. I have some shit to deal with tomorrow, or in 4 hours, cause it was already 5:00. I got up and she the window. No lock. Perfect.

I crawled back into bed and fell asleep. But not into a deep one.

* * *

I woke up again at 8. I stretched my arms into the air and walked into the bathroom. I quickly strip to nothing and hop into the shower.

When I get out I wrap myself in a towel and brush my teeth. I run out of the bathroom and grab, a pair of blue denim shorts, a white tee, and a jean jacket. I put it all on and go back into the bathroom. I lean over the sick and apply some light make up. As well as brush out my hair and curl it, which brings my hair to just under my shoulders.

I grabs my bag and my biker boots, and walk out of my room. I get to my car and go to the grill, to meet Ric for breakfast.

When get there he's sitting in a booth with a young teenage boy and girl. And a women a bit older then me. I walk over to him and smile.

"Hey Ric." I say as he gets up and gives me a hug. I slide into the booth after him and find the three unfamiliar people staring at me. I smile at them and then clear my throat.

"Oh Brooke this is Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna." he gestures towards them. I shove a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ya you told me about them. It's nice to meet you." I say. My gaze moves towards the door and my smile instantly fades. I narrow my eyes.

Damon! I am going to chop off your testicles and feed you them for breakfast!

He notices me glaring at him and walks over. I roll m eyes and look away.

"Hey guys. Funny seeing you here." he says staring at me. I glare at him for a moment, fury burning through my eyes like fire. He notices it and backs off. That's right bitch!

"I'll see you all later." he says. I turn to everyone who are not fazed by his appearance. Ok.

"It's nice to meet you as well Brooklyn." Jenna says with a smile. After a couple minutes off getting-to-know-each-other small talk, Jenna excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Ok so seeing as we weren't talk about this vampire crap I'm assuming Jenna doesn't know." I say staring at the two, who seemed stunned by my words.

"Ric told me you guys know." I explained. Jeremy started to talk.

"He told us you hunt vampires, sort of." he says.

"I don't go looking for vampires to kill. But if I do get attacked, or I'm trying to protect someone from being attacked themselves, I do have lot's of train with weapons, and hand to hand combat." I reply. Before we can say more Jenna comes back and sits down.

"Where were we?" she asks with a warm smile on her face. I could tell her and Ric were happy. Which made me happy.

* * *

After a we all ate, me and Ric said good bye to everyone, and I walked up to the bar and sat be side Damon.

"Hello Brooklyn." he says look straight ahead. I roll my eyes.

"Professor Dick Weed." I say looking over to Ric who is chuckling at my new name for his perv friend. Damon turns to lok at me and puts his hand over his heart. I just roll eyes.

"That's mean." he says. He turns back to his drink, and all I can think about is taking a stake and driving it through his heart. Since I onl want to kill him, I get up, and turn to walk out. And yet again he grabs my wrist. I don't bother turning to him.

"Haven't you learned you lesson?" I say trying to pull my hand from his grip, but he just tightens it.

"Damon let go." Ric says. But he doesn't listen. I narrow my eyes and a fork hanging off the edge of the table closest to the bar. I lean forward and grab it quickly. I turn to him and smile. Then jam the fork in his arm. he quickly let's go and takes the fork out groaning at the pain slightly.

I cock my eyebrow at him and walk out. I'm fed up with this idiot!

When I get outside, Damon appears in front of me, and he's angry. I roll my eyes at my at him and shove past him. I can feel his eyes on me, so I stop and turn around. He's following me now?

"Stop following me!" I yell at him. He just glares at me. I cross my arms over my chest and stand my ground.

"You stabbed me with a fork? And a dull one at that. You can't be that strong." he says. I look at him and furrow my brows.

"What are you saying? That I'm a vampire? A wolf? Cause if you are, you are quite wrong." I say as I turn around. But he just pops up in front of me. I roll my eyes, again. He narrows his eyes.

"You must be a very good liar." he say staring into my eyes intensely. I groan and grab out my pocket knife from my purse. I cut my palm with it and put it away.

"See it's not healing." I say as I turn the other way. He appears in front of me. AGAIN! My eyes widen with frustration.

"It isn't bad enough that you pop up in my hotel room and crew with my head, but now you have to stalk me? God If I had a stake on me..." I trail off. You know what, I'm not in the mood. Fuck this. I turn around and walk to my car. I get in and put the key in the ignition. I have to find someone to become friends with, who will drink with me. And I need to now.

I back out and drive off.

"Ok where to go?" I ask myself. My phone starts to ring so I put it in sinq with my car.

"Hello." I say.

_"Hey Brooke." _It was Ric.

"Oh hey what's up?" I ask.

"_Where are you? Elena wants to talk with you."_ he says. I'm taken back a bit. Why she want to talk with me.

"Uhh... ok I'll go meet her now. Where does she live?" i ask. And with that I turn back into Mystic Falls and head to Elena's


	4. Chapter 4

When I finally reached the Gilbert house it was around noon. I had gotten pretty far away from Mystic Falls.

I took the keys out of the ignition, and walked to the door. Before I could knock the door was already opened and Elena was standing in the entrance. I faintly smile at her and she gestures me inside.

"Take a seat." she says walking into her living room. I nod and take a seat on one of the brown leather couches.

"So I assume Ric didn't tell you why I wanted to talk to you." she says taking a seat beside me. I cross my leg over the other and put my hands on the knees, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No. But I bet is has something to do with blood sucking dick wads like your friend Damon." she says, yet with my words Elena seems unfazed. SHIT! Damon tried to kill her brother. God he is such an ass!

"Well sort of. I want to make sure you know who the vampires are in this town. I know you know that Damon's one. But do you know about his brother?" she asked. Without even looking at her I could feel and hear the hate with in her when she said his name. I finally turned my head and looked at her.

"Yes. Ric told me everything. He also told me about what happened with Katherine and your uncle. And everything else that has happened so far." I explain. She looks a little shocked at how much I got caught up on.

"Wow. You guys talked a lot. So do you know anything about doppelgänger's?" she asked me. Surprisingly I did. I remember reading some papers and books on them at Duke.

"Ya. Um... I don't really know what to tell you. Ok, well for one, you come from a line. The Petrova Doppelgänger line. So I think it's around every half century a new one of you appear. There are other doppelgänger lines, but theirs something special about the Petrova one. I remember reading it in some researchers stuff from Duke." I explained. She looked at me funny.

"Was it Isabel Flemming's research by any chance?" she asked. I got a shocked look on my face.

"Ya why?" I ask. Then it clicked. That's right, Isabel is Elena's bitchy birth mother. And my dads wife.

"Oh right. Ric told me." I said. She nodded at me, and looked down. Ok obviously a depressing subject. Um... what to talk about? Oh. But before I could say anything she spoke up.

"So are we related?" she asked me. I was shocked by the question. I thought Ric told her that her mother and my dad never had kids together?

"No. My mother wasn't even married to Ric. They were high school sweethearts. When they got into university they had me. Ric stayed for 2 months but then my mother was killed by a vampire and he lifted, knowing he wouldn't be a good father." I explained. She looked really sympathetic to it. I understood, seeing her mother is one. I quickly changed the subject.

"So, um... I heard about the carnival at your school. I love carnival's, but tragically never got to go to one." I say. She looks up at me confused.

"You've never been to a carnival? How?" she asks me shocked. I giggle a bit at her shock.

"Well, as you know, my Grams trained me to fight vampires. So I spent most of my time training and studying for school of course. It's the reason I only have one friend." I explained. Then I realized how pathetic I sounded and looked down and laugh at myself.

"Hey, do you want to come to the carnival at my school? You might have to help set up but, cause as you know my friend Caroline... she isn't able to." she said choosing her words carefully. I look up at her. This girl is genuinely kind. But yet she hangs out with Damon. I guess the saying 'Opposites Attracted' really does apply to this.

"Ya that would be really nice Elena. Thank you." I say giving her warm smile.

"Well then we should probably get going." she sys getting off the couch.

* * *

20 minutes later we arrive at her school to see a bunch of people running around with plush toys and balloons. Also I see a Ferris Wheel and a ring toss, and some sort of a tea cup ride being set up. I was awe struck by it all! I couldn't wait! I quickly ran out of the car so excited!

"Hey Brooklyn I-" I cut her off quickly.

"No, people I don't know, or don't like call me Brooklyn. You call me Brooke." I saw turning and pointing at her. She giggled a bit at me and went on with what she was saying.

"Ok, Brooke. So Ric told me you graduated 3 years ago. And went to Duke." she said. I looked at her well we were walking into the work-inprogress-carnival, and nod.

"Yep.I wanted to follow in my mom and dads foot steps. But I can't say it was easy. I always used to think they couldn't have just gotten into community college." I say and Elena bursts out laughing at me. I start to giggle at myself as well.

"I like this. Having a normal day. No vampires. No having to watch your back all the time. THIS IS NORMAL AND I LOVE IT!" I bring it to a yell at the end. Some people start to stair at me, but I give 'em all glares back. Elena again laughs at me.

"Well that's the point. Oh there is one vampire to deal with but he's like the exact opposite of Damon. So you like him. Hopefully." she says as she drags me inside the school. We walk around in the hall ways trying to avoid walking into people, until we find Jeremy talking to, yet, another hotly vampire I'm guessing. Elena runs over to them and I follow behind.

"Hey Stefan!" she says as she walks over to him and plants a sweet little kiss on his lips. Ohhhhhh... Damon's brother. I look over to Jeremy and wave at him. He smiles back at me. Then Elena turns to him.

"Oh Jer did you-" she begins but her cuts her off.

"Ya ya. I brought the gold fish to the ring toss. It's going to be epic." he says sarcastically as he walks away. Ya well I wouldn't be enthusiastic if my sisters brothers asshole of a brother tried to kill me either. Stefan turns to Elena and for the first time he noticed me. I give him a awkward smile and shove my hands into my pockets.

Elena turns to see me and it clicks that he has no clue who I am.

"Oh Stefan, this is Brookly- I mean Brooke. She's Ric's daughter." she said turning to him. He had a shocked look on his face as he walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it.

"Hi." I say taking back my hand.

"Ok let's get this carnival ready!" Elena yells as I move past Stefan and follow her outside.

* * *

It's dark now and the Carnival is spectacular! Me and Elena were at the ring toss. An I was so winning.

"Your cheating." she says laughing. I shake my head as I toss yet another ring. SCORE! I'm so getting that giant bear.

"No I just have good hand eye co-ordination. Except for when I'm smashed. Then, don't stand around me if I'm playing darts." I say laughing. She giggles at me as well. Finally a normal day, or so I thought.

"Elena." an annoyingly familiar voice says. I roll my eyes. But Elena just inores it. You go girl. Fight the annoying asshole!

He comes up to her and calls her name again. Ignoring me. Mature. She doesn't she just keeps tossing some rings. And fails.

"What do you want Damon?" She asks annoyed. God he's ruining our dick free day!

"We need to talk. Both of you." He says looking over to my but I just ignore his and get my bear from the dude watching the booth.

"I told you don't want anything to do with you." she says walking over towards me. He quickly grab her and turns her around.

"It's important." he says sternly. I finally turn to look at him and his face is dead serious. Elena notices it too and nods.

* * *

"Caroline's a what!?" I yell. My eyes wide in shock. How? What!?

"She probably has no clue what's happening to her." Elena says with worry all over her face.

"Oh on the contrary. When she was in transition all my compulsion started to ware off." he says matter-of-factly. I narrow my eyes at him. That's right he treated her like his blood bag/sex toy.

"Well we have to find her. Before she hurts someone." I say jumping of the desk.

"Yep. And kill her." he says.

"What!?" Elena gasps.

"We're not killing her Damon." Stefan stepped in.

"Do remember the story of Vicky Donovan. Caroline of all people will never make it as a vampire." he says. God he's so fucking sure of himself.

"We're not killing her!" Elena yells.

"Oh really. Hey Stefan wasn't it a school carnival on the night you staked Vicky. Talk about a town where hitory repeats itself." he said with a cocky grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my arms over my chest.

"Your silence is deafening Stefan." he says Elena and I turn to look at him.

"Stefan." Elena practically whispers.

"Were not killing her." he says as he gets up and walks out, and Elena follows. I start to walk out as well but Damon, of course, stops me. I roll my eyes and shove him aside, but he won't budge.

"What?!" I snap. I glare up at him and just smirks at me. What is with him and smirking. God!

"We have to talk." he says.

"I don't have time for this. Caroline is out there somewhere. I have to help find her." I say and push past him.

"You shouldn't be able to do that. He shouldn't be able to just push me out of the way like that." he fires at me. I turn whip around to look at him.

"Will you drop this already. I told, I'm not supernatural." I say as I lift up my palm and strip away the bandaid, exposing a small cut from my pocket knife.

I walk out of the classroom and run to find Elena and Stefan. I find myself lost when I hear a loud scream coming from the bathrooms. I quickly turn to see someone attack a male on the back of a trailer.

Caroline!

I run over but it's to late. He's dead.

"Caroline!" I yell. She get's up and turns towards me. Shit! She jumps off the trailer and flashes towards me, and pins me to the wall.

"I'm so sorry!" she cries. She bares her fangs, and just before she bite me a take the vervain out of my pocket and shove it in her face. She let's go and shrieks at the pain. I still hate vampires, but I feel bad for her. She heals up and turns to me.

She narrows her eyes at me. Ughhh! She flashes up and looks like she's about to rip my Jugular out. My eyes dart to a piece of wood on the trailer. I run over to grab it and hold it towards her.

"I don't want to hurt you Caroline! Control yourself!" I yell, hoping Stefan will hear me.

"I can't!" she cries out. She puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. Just then Damon comes in with a stake? No!

"Damon! Don't!" I yell. He looks over at me. Expressionless. I glare at him.

"Fine." he says, holding his hands up in surrender. Liar!

"Then give me the stake." I say holding out my hand, dropping my guard, and exposing my wrist. That's when Caroline jumped at me and dug her fangs into my wrist.

"AHHHH!" I scream out in pain as I push her off me. I grab the wood in my other hand and point it towards her again. She looks at the blood dripping from my wrist and bares her fangs. She comes at me but damon grabs her. I'm about to yell at him but someone else does.

"DAMON DON'T!" Stefan yells. I look over towards them, feeling woozy. EVerything started to go blurry. I think Caroline got to much blood. I started to fall to my knees. And it went black.

* * *

I wake up slowly. Everything's still blurry. I hear my name being called. It sounds like... Elena.

"Brooke! Oh my god!" she runs over to sit beside me. I sit up and look around. Elena's house. What?

"What happened?" I ask groggily.

"Caroline attacked you. You lost a lot of blood. Stefan healed you and brought you here." she explains. I quickly look down at my wrist. Noting.

"What about Caroline!?" I ask. She nods.

"She's ok. Also she wanted me to tell you she's really sorry. She didn't want to do any of that." she told me. I nod.

"Ok well I'm going to get going." I say as I get up. I still feel a bit woozy but I'll ignore it. Unfortunatly Elena notices.

"No. You can stay here tonight. We have a spare room." she says. Demanding little thing isn't she. Oh well. I'm in no mood to argue. I nod and she helps me up the stairs.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! OK WELL JUST FAVE AND REVIEW OR WHATEVER IF YOU LIKED IT! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up that morning to the sound of someone repeatedly knocking on my door. I groan and roll off the bed, landing in my hands and knee's. I grab my shorts, which are dirty now and slip them on.

"Come in." I say still a little groggy. The door opens slightly and Elena pops her head in. She smiles at me. I smile back.

"I brought you some clothes that should fit. We have to meet Damon, Stefan, and Ric at the boarding house in 20 minutes. So we don't have time to go to your hotel." she says passing me denim shorts, and a blue tee. I smile at her and grabs the clothes off the bed. She closes the door and I hear her walking down the hall.

I slip my shorts off and my singlet, and grab the shorts Elena lent me. I slip them on and the tee. The shorts fit well, but the tee's a bit tight around my breasts. Damn D-cups!

I grab my converse, slip them on and run down the stairs where Elena is waiting. I grab my jacket and my bag, and we're off.

* * *

When we get to the boarding house, the doors open and Damon's standing in the doorway, smirking. As usual. I walk past him and sit on the couch across from Stefan. Elena goes and sits beside him, and I get stuck with sitting near Damon. Of course.

"So why am I here?" I ask.

"Well, one you an ass kicking vampire killer. Two, which is the reason that matters, you've read Isabel's research. And we need some information." He explains. I scoff and his first reason. I was about to ask what information, but Stefan explained for I could.

"Mason Lockwood showed inhuman behaviour when fighting with one of the carnival workers." he explained. I nodded.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Lycanthrope?" Ric asks. Everyones quiet for a moment, 'til i ruin it by bursting out laughing. Everyone turns over to me but I just chuckle away! Oh my god! Lycan's! What are we in?! The Underworld!

"You have to be kidding me! Lycan's!? Sorry '_Werewolves'?" _I chuckle. I couldn't help it. The theory was ridiculous! Ignoring me Damon starts to talk.

"Well if Mason Lockwood is a real life werewolf, then that little Tyler punk could very well be werewolf Jr. Now I've seen enough movies to know this isn't good..." he trials off when my laughter get's louder.

"You basing your estimate of whether, if werewolves existed, they would be dangerous off movies!?"I ask still giggling.

"This is serious Brooke." Ric says sternly. I stop giggling and look at every single one of them.

"Sorry if I find it hard to take it serious when your talking about over sized mythical rabid K-nines that are human and only on full moons do they turn. Do you see how I might not think this is serious." I say. They all give me stern looks.

"Fuck. Fine. Listen I didn't get any information on wolves. I did on doppelgänger's, and Katherine. But then again she has a million books and old scrolls, and ancient drawings. If you want something you'll have to go get it yourselves." I say getting up off the couch when a strong hand grabs my arm. I turn to see Damon holding on to my arm and pulling me back on to the couch. I roll my eyes and sit down.

"I told you what I know what else do you want?" I ask frustrated out of my mind.

"Your coming with us." Damon says as he grin's at me. Douche!

* * *

"Come on Elena!" I yell up the stairs of the Gilbert house. I heard foot steps so I turned around and walked out to the car. I leaned my back up against it.

"You know I'm right." Damon says. I jump at his voice. He chuckles at me a bit. I narrow my eyes and look straight ahead.

"Ok let's say your right. Then what? Going to move to your next obsession? Let me guess, the Fell's are mermaids." I say sarcastically. He looks over at me.

"Something like that." he says smirking at me. I roll my eyes at him. Ric starts to walk out of the house with Elena and Stefan close behind. I turn around and open the back seat door. And hop in. I can hear Elena and Stefan talking outside.

"Stay safe." he says gazing at her. She smiles back at him, and then a cocky little douche ruins there moment.

"Dont' worry I'll take great care of her." Damon says with smirk on his face. Elena just glares at him and plants a passionate kiss on Stefan's lips. I start to chuckle at the way the jealousy spreads over Damon's face.

"Ok let's go." Damon said as Elena pulled away from Stefan and hopped in beside me.

* * *

We're more then half way to Duke and I'm just telling Elena what I found about Katherine. And doppelgänger's. Once I explained what I learned Damon just had to open up his mouth, and immediately started an argument.

After a half hour of non stop bickering from those two, we finally made it to Duke. I got out of the car and immediately saw familiar faces. Some girls walked by, smiled and waved. Damon lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I make friends fast. What can I say." I say smirking and turning back around to walk into the university. We walked down a corridor 'til we finally found Isabel's office. Her assistant, Vanessa Monroe, was already waiting for us. I waved at her.

"Vanessa!" I called her name and she looked up from her computer. I warm smile grew on her face, as she got up and ran over to give me a hug. She pulled away.

"Hey, Brooke! I missed you. And so did someone else." she says cocking an eyebrow. I roll my eyes at her. She turns behind me and notices the people standing there.

"Oh right, Vanessa this is Ric, a.k.a my dad. Elena Gilbert. And last and defiantly least, Damon Salvatore." I say. She gives them all a warm smile and walks over to the office door to unlock it. Elena walks over to me.

"I thought you said you only have one friend?" she asked into my ear. I smile.

"I said I only _had_ one friend. Once I graduated my training was over and I got to make new friends. Though I still get stuck going to the gym every morning. But theirs a price for freedom." I say walking past her and into the office. It was exactly as I remember. Stacks of files and loose leaves. Books everywhere, and artifacts. Drawings, and scrolls. Amazing.

"I'm just going to grab the light. Fell free to look around. Fascinating isn't it?" she asked as she walked out of the room. Not bothering to wait for an answer. We all looked around for a couple minutes then it seemed something was wrong.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked. I turned around and saw Vanessa pointing a crossbow at Elena.

"Vanessa no!" I yell. I quickly grab the book beside me and whip it at her hand, making her drop the crossbow, but it was to late. She's fired an arrow. With in seconds Damon flashed in front of Elena and took the arrow in the back. I ran over to Elena while Ric pinned Vanessa to the wall.

* * *

I walk back into Isabel's office and chuckle at Damon, who is currently bent down with Elena who is trying to get the arrow out of him.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." He says through his teeth. I shake my head and laugh. I walk over and Elena gladly moves out of the way. I put on hand around the arrow and pull it out. Damon get's up and turns to look at me. He puts his hand out to take the arrow but I put it in my back pocket.

"Your welcome." I snap as I walk out. I go to see Vanessa, and she's hysterical.

"You would have done the same thing! It's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive! An-and D-Damon Salvatore died in 1864! Ok I read it on Isabel's research...' she trailed off.

"Then you know jut how possible this is." Ric says. I walk over to vanessa and sit down beside her. I noticed her hand was bruised, I felt bad. Damn it!

"Hey I'm sorry about your hand. I just didn't want you to hurt Elena." I said. She turned to me and nodded. Then damon and Elena came in, and she flinched. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Not Katherine. And this is Damon Salvatore. The guy you just shot." she says gesturing towards him.

"You should be extra nice to me." he says leaning in. I narrow my eyes at him and put my hand behind my back, brushing my finger against the arrow. He noticed and backed off.

"Brooke." Ric says sternly. I turn my head.

"Sorry, I can't help if I want to jam the arrow in his neck several times." I say.

"Well, aren't you a violent one. I like that." he says. I scoff at his remark.

"Damon, shut up or I'll let her kill you." Ric says. I smirk at Damon. But he just raises his arms in a fake surrender.

"We need your help Vanessa." Elena cut in. Vanessa just nodded and led us back to Isabel's office.

* * *

"So this box track Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864." she says dropping the box on the table. Elena starts to rummage through the box, but her eyes start to trail over to Damon. She picks up some vervain and hands it to Vanessa.

"Here. take this." she says. Vanessa grabs it and examines it. She looks up at Elena and smiles.

"Does vervain really work?" she asks. Elena and I nod our heads.

"Nope. Not at all." Damon says. I turn to look at him and glare.

"Can he hear us?" she asks almost whispering. I opened my mouth no answer but...

"No. That would be creepy." Damon interrupts in a loud whisper. I roll my eyes.

"Can he read minds too?" She asks while looking through the box.

"No. If you want to see me naked, all you have todo is ask." he says turning around smirking at me. I just glare at him. He turns back around.

"No. that he can't do. But he is very capable of being a first rate jack ass." Elena answers. Me and Vanessa laugh a bit, but Damon turns back to look at us. His smirk growing wider.

* * *

'Hey I found something!" I yell. I walk over to Elena and Vanessa, and put down this little book full of Aztec drawings.

"Hmmm. Never seen this before." I say.

"It's an Aztec curse. The story is roughly translated to The Curse of The Sun and The Moon. Vampires and werewolves used to roam freely 'til a shaman put a curse on them. Making vampires slaves to the sun, and werewolves servants to the moon." she explains. I look down at the drawings.

"Well, if werewolves are real, where are they?" I ask.

"Well legend says that vampires hunted them nearly to extinction centuries ago." she says. It clicked. I did read something about wolves. Shit!

"Oh I know that story. I remember reading something about it in here." I say as I walk over to the book shelf where Damon is and push him away. I start looking over the books until a pull one out and open it up on the desk. I start flipping through the pages. I stop flipping and read one.

"Ok it says here that werewolves will hunt humans, but their prey of choice is...Vampires." I say as I lift my head up. I look over at Elena.

"Call Stefan." I command. She, without hesitation, grabs out her phone and calls him.

"It also reads that one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire." I read. I whip around to look at Elena. She look terrified. If Mason Lockwood is a real life werewolf we're screwed.

* * *

We were all packed up and were heading out, but just before I left I ran to a book shelf and pick out a book. Petrova. I ran back to the car and handed the book to Elena.

"Read this. Should give you some stuff you're looking for." I say. She nods and smiles at me as she gets in the car.

* * *

When we get back I was so tired i just hopped into my car, drove to the hotel, got into my room, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, well afternoon, I went to meet Elena at the grill. Something about wanting me to come to some barbeque at her house. Well, why not. Ric was going to be there, and Mason. When I got there, I saw her sitting at one of the tables. Doing something. I was to tired to pay attention. I walk over and take the seat across from her, she looks up and gives me a smile. I give a quick smile back and get a waitress' attention.

"Coffee." I say. I was tempted to ask for a pull pot, but that wasn't good for me. She gave me a quick nod and walked off. I looked back at Elena.

"So, a BBQ. Exciting." I say, half sarcastically. She gives me a quick giggle, and looks up at me.

"You know if you don't want to go, you don't have to." she said. I just shrugged.

"I don't have anything else to do." I said as the waitress brought over my coffee. I gave her a warm smile and she walked away.

"Does this have anything to do with Mason Lockwood?" she asked. I gave her a faint grin. I was about to answer when we had an obnoxious, egotistical interruption.

Damon. As always wearing his award winning smirk. Oh, how I just want to take a hammer and smash I off his face...

"Hello Brooke.." I cut him off.

"Brooklyn to you. Because I don't like you." I say. He puts his hand over his heart, and gives me a pouty face. I just roll my eyes and take a gulp of my coffee. Mmmmmm... is, it's my kriptonite.

"Well see you at Jenna's barbeque." he said as he stood up, and was about to walk away.

"Wait, how do you know about Jenna's barbeque?" Elena asked. I have an idea.

"It was my idea." he said. I scoffed. Yeah to try to kill Mason Lockwood.

"What are you up to?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He leaned over the table and ended inches from Elena's face. It was written all over her facial expressions. _'To close for comfort'_.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf." he said. I started to burst out in laughter. I was gasping for air inbetween chuckles.

"You have to stop getting you information from movies!" I chuckle. They both just stare at me. I calm down and take another gulp of my coffee.

I pushed my chair out and got up. "I'll see you two tonight." I say as I leave some money on the table for my coffee.

* * *

Ok, I have an hour 'til the barbeque. What to do? I grabbed a glass of water and put some concentrated vervain in it. The necklace stops me from being compelled, they can still chew on me. Like when Caroline attacked me. The memory made me cringe. Let's not focus on that.

I grabbed the glass and gulped it down. I made a slight gagging sound. Ughh... it doesn't taste very good. I shake it off and stripped down to take a needed shower. I hopped in and turned the shower on. I felt the hot water trickle down my bare skin, god I needed this.

I finished my shower and quickly hopped out. I grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped myself up in it. I let out a small sigh and started to blow dry my hair.

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom, and grabbed some clothes. A white halter, and picked a black flower skirt to go with it, and lifted it up to under my chest, so the end reached just above my knees. I slipped on my biker boots, grabbed my bag, and left.

I got into my car and out the keys into the ignition. I started to drive off when Damon opened my car door and hopped in.

"Get out." I said coldly as I stepped on the breaks. He looked over at me and his eyes drifted over my breasts for a moment. I narrowed my eyes and back handed him, leaving a bright red hand print on the side of hi face. But he just sat there.

"Your fucking unbelievable." I hissed as I stepped off the break on on the gas. I backed out of the parking lot, and drove to the Gilbert house.

The car was filled with awkward silence. God I hate it. BUt I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Damon. I turned on the radio to the song, Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stone's. I small smiled played on my lips. Best song of all time. Damon seemed to notice.

"Interesting taste in music. Most girls your age are inbto the Justin kid." he said giving me a smirk.

"Who's that? And I'm almost 20." I say. He gives me a chuckle. He grabs out his phone and looks the kid up on youtube. He plays some agrivating song, and I cringe at it.

"That's not a boy!" I yell. He shuts it off, and is now full blown laughing. I turn up Sympathy for the Devil. No more Justin kid!

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste." I sing along with the song. Damon looked at me in shock.

" I've been around for a long, long year. Stole many a mans soul and faith " I continued. He kept staring at me. I just laughed at him

"And I was round when jesus christ, Had his moment of doubt and pain." I sung. Wait, why am I being nice to Damon? Before I could say anything we were at the Gilbert house.

I took the key out of the ignition and walked out. Elena and Caroline were on the porch talking. Shit. Caroline...

I walked to the door quickly but she noticed me.

"Brooklyn?" she said. I turn to look at her quickly and smile. I was about to turn around when she said those three words.

"I'm so sorry." I turn around again. She looked sincere about it.

"It's fine." I say as I quickly open the door and walk inside. I see my dad, his girlfriend Jenna, and Mason Lockwood. Doing shots. Thank god! I walk over beside my dad and give him a hug.

"Hey." I say with a smile. He gives me one back and Looks over at Mason.

"Mason this is my daughter, Brooklyn." Ric says. I lok over at Mason and give him a faint smile.

"Hey Jenna." I say turning towards her.

"Hey Brooke. Wanna shot?" she asks. I nod instantly and she hands me one. I pick it up without hesitation, and in one swift movement bring it to my lips and swallow it down. I put the glass back on the counter and give 'em all a smile.

"Room for one more." Damon says as he walks in. Jenna glares at him. Not surprising.

"Ya I'll get you a glass." Ric says as he get's up.

"Don't bother. Use mine." Jenna says as she gulps the content of her glass and walks out. Damon walks over to the counter and stands beside Mason.

"Ya she doesn't like me much." he says. No shit.

'Mason Lockwood." Mason says as he gives Damon his hand.

"Oh ya. Damon Salvatore." he says as he shakes Mason's hand.

"I've heard good things." Mason says. I chuckle at that.

"Weird. Cause he's a dick." I say as I walk out of the room.

* * *

Oh god. Damon is so obvious. Seriously. It's Dances with Wolves. More dog jokes I see.

"Puppy. Puppy in a tu-tu!" Caroline yells. I let a out a slight giggle. Ok I can't watch this anymore.

"Dances with Wolves." I say looking smug. Everyone looks at me. I just give them a smile.

"Brooklyn wins. Again." he says smirking.

"What! That's not a wolf!" Jenna yells.

I get up and go into the kitchen to see Elena. And Damon follows.

"Jenna's getting tipsy." Damon says looking at Elena.

"Then maybe you should stop supplying her with alcohol." Elena fires back. I chuckle.

"Well he wants her to like him. I mean how else can he. He has no redeeming qualities." I say. I can feel him smirking. I just roll my eyes. Then everyone comes in for desert. I grab the peach cobler and bring it to the table. Then I look back at Damon who's looking through the Gilbert's silver collection. Jesus Damon! He pulls out a silver spatula and shoves it under the cobler.

"Mason, why don't you start us off." Damon suggests. Mason looks at the Spatula, then turns the cobler around and picks up a peice with his hand. He's so messing with Damon. Classic. He looks around and laughs.

"I apologize. I'm an animal." he chuckles.

"So, Mason. You and Jenna never dated?" Ric aks.

"No, she was always lost in Logan Fell Land." he says.

"Ahh my first mistake. Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up." Jenna explains.

"Huh that's strange. I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon teased. Wow.

"Well I'm sure I'm not half the lady killer you are." He said. Nice. I scoff at that.

"No. I wouldn't say that. Most girls that go for him are smashed." I say. I take a bite of my cobler. I started to couch a bit when Damon came to sit beside me and put him hand on my inner thigh. I narrow my eyes slightly and elbow him in th rib cage while no one was looking. He instantly moves his hand, and I go to put my plate away.

A couple minutes later me and Damon are in the kitchen when Mason walks in. This should be interesting.

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero." Mason says.

"Well, your are barking up the wrong tree. Cause I happen to like guitar hero." he says grinning at Mason.

"Ok enough with the dog jokes. Your halarious." Mason says.

"Damon can we talk inb private?" Mason asks. I let out a chuckle.

"Just let it out wolfie." I say walking over to the sink.

"You think I don't know what this is about?" he asks.

"How do yuo know about me?" Damon asks.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy Damon." Mason says.

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon says angrily. Maybe he does have a heart.

"That was an accident. I couldn't chain myself p in time. I have no control when I turn." Mason explains. It's true.

"What, no obidients school?" he asks sarcastically.

"I'm serious." he says glaring at Damon.

"My brother died. I'm here for my family." Mason says defensivly.

"I'm supposed to believe your in town planting peach trees?" Damon snaps.

"I'm not your enemy." Mason says as he walks out. Damon glares at him as he walks out. He turns to the silver collection and grab out a huge knife.

Crap!

* * *

Well Damon and Mason just left And I went after them. Mason was playing with him about the silver! It doesn't hurt him. If he makes a mistake with Mason, he makes an enemy. And one that can kill him with one bite.

I found Damon and Mason talking by the entrance of the grill. I saw Damon grabbing the knife and I run over infront of Mason quickly. I gasp and feel a sharp pain, and something scraping against the bottom of my heart. I swallow and look down. The knife was stabbed into me. I look into Damon's guilty widened eyes. I Let out a wince when he pulls the knife out. I fall to the ground. And black out.

* * *

I woke up. I was in a unfamiliar place. I was on a victoian style couch. Surronded by victorian style... everything. I quickly look down at my shirt. Stained with blood. I pull my shirt out of my skirt and lift it up just enough to where I was stabbed. Nothing.

"Brooklyn." I hear a guilty voice say.

"Damon? You stabbed me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Damon slowly started to walk towards me, I got up before he could sit beside me and walked towards the door. When I was about to open, Damon grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I just glared at him. I know I stepped in front of Mason, but he's a vampire. He's supposed to have super fast reflexes.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled. I stared at him coldly. He out him hands on my shoulder, but I shrugged them off and backed away from him.

"I'm so sorry Brooklyn. But what the fuck were you thinking!?" he asks, practically yelling. I walked past him and over to the desk, grabbed a letter opener and hiding it under my hand.

"You don't get it! Do you!" I shouted turning to look at him. Furious.

"What don't I get?" He asked walking over towards me. When Got close enough I stabbed the letter opener just under his heart inching it closer and closer. He growled a little but I ignored it.

"Her was playing you. Silver doesn't hurt wolves. I could tell when he grabbed the cobler with his hand. It was so obvious." I growled. I pulled the letter opener out and throw it to the floor.

I walked to the door and left.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with a massive head ache. God I need an aspirin. I quickly hop out of bed and head into the bathroom to grab on. I take the tablet and swallow i down with some water. I walk out and My phone is rining, over, and over,and over! I quickly pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Brooke! It's ELena!" she says.

"Oh hey! What's up?" I ask.

"I'm just calling to see if your coming to the volunteer picnic today." she says. Shit. That's right.

"Um... sure. Have you talked to Damon today?" I ask.

"No. But he's going to be at the picnic." she says.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yell. Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"What? Wait, what happened between you two?" she asked worried.

"Well long story short, I tried to help him from making an enemy, and he stabbed me. Well I did step in front of Mason but..." I trailed off looking through my drawers.

"Wait! He stabbed you?" She yelled.

"Ya he did. But I'm fine. Listen I have to go. I'll meet you at the volunteer place. Bye." I say as I hang up.

I put my phone down, and slips on black skinny, and a white floral tank. I walk to the door and slip on my biker boots, and grab my bag.

I walk out of the hotel and into my car, and head to the volunterr I leave the room I quickly put my hair into a high pony tail.

When I get there, people are walking around with wood, tools, coolers, and paint cans. I park my car and go to find Elena. I see her painting and I run over to her.

"Hey!" I yell sanding in front of her. She looks up and ives me a faint smile.

"Hey." she says. She goes to look down, but ends up turning to look at Stefan.

"Um... Are you ok?" I ask. She get's up and goes over to Stefan. I look over to Caroline who's painting.

"DO I even want to know?" I ask.

"Their having relationship troubles. Katherine and all." she explains.

"Oh yes, Katherine. Wonder when I can meet the bitch." I say. Caroline gives me a slight chuckle and goes back to painting. I shrug. Might as well do something. I grab a paint brush and start to paint.

"What are they talking about?" an annoying voice asks. I get up while Damon doesn't notice and slip away. I walk by the sheriff and Mason and hear them talking. About Stefan and Damon? No...

I quickly turn around back to where Caroline and Damon were. Ok their still there! I run over as Caroline walks away, and jut before Damon does I stop him.

"Damon!" I yell. He turns around to look at me. He was about to walk away but I go up to him and grab his arm.

"Mason was talking to Sheriff Forbes." I say. He quickly turns to look at me, pissed off.

"I told you not to try anything. Should have listened." I say backing away and leaving.

* * *

Around an hour later I was stuck with clean up duty in the woods. B.S. I walk in, and it's just a bunch of loose branches, leaves, and...blood? What the hell? I was about to turn around when Caroline and Elena bump into me. They both look worried.

"Caroline? What's going on?" I ask.

"Stefan and Damon..." she trails off, looking behind me. I turn around to see Mason. They start talking but I'm only focusing on the blood on the leaves. We're about to walk away when I being spun around and my head is gripped in a headlock.

"Don't be stupid. Neck snaps are easy from around here." he said.

"Maybe I should have let Damon stab you instead." I sneered. He just chuckled, and it pissed me off.

"I can take you." Caroline says.

"So can I." I say as I take my elbow and jab him in the stomach. He moves his hands away for a second and I quickly spin around, and punch him right in the face. He falls to the ground and I turn to Elena and Caroline, who look pretty shocked.

"Can you hear them?" I ask. Caroline starts to walk off in some direction and we follow.

We end up at the old Lockwood cellar. Elena runs in I go after her. I creep in and take a look through the gate. Stefan and Damon are on the ground. Stefan's out cold. But Damon's up. Elena has been grabbed. Not surprising. Two deputies, and the sheriff. Ok. I run in and attack the first deputie holding Elena. I grab the back of his neck and slam his head into the stone floor. The next one runs up to me and I kneel down and swipe his legs causing him to fall. I, with on swift movement, jump on top of him and snap his neck. I cringe at the noise and look down at the dead body. I jump up quickly and gasp. What did I do? I was about to run over to Damon but I felt a sharp pain in my abdamon. I scream out in pain and cup my hands over my wound I look down and blood and pouring out into my hands. I fall to the ground and just lay there.

"No!" Damon yelled. I started to feel woozy. I knew I was running out of time. That's when a blurr flew past me. Caroline...

"Caroline." I whisper. She bites down on her wrist and brings it to my mouth. I feel the hot blood trickly down my throat. I push her wrist away and black out.

* * *

I wake up and Stefan is in Elena's arms. Caroline's in the corner trying to talk to her mom, who shot me. I get up and feel i firm a=hand on my shoulder. Damon. I shrug his hand off and sit up against the wall. I look down at my top. Huge fuckin blood stain.

"Fuckin hell." I say irritated. I turn over to the sheriff and glare at her.

"You shot me." I say clenching my fists. She looks over at me. Guilty.

"You killed a deputie!" she yelled. Practically crying. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe I should have snapped your neck." I snap. My eyes full of rage. Everyone looks over to me. A part of me wants to run over to the sheriff and snap her neck like a twig. Yet another part of me wants to cry at the fact that I jut snapped a mans neck. What's going on?

I ignore them and stand up. I lean up against the wall and watch everyone. They all just stare at me. I just shrug it off.

"So? What now?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well this was depressing. Two dead Deputies. And you. What do we do with you?" Damon sked walking over to the sheriff. And completely ignoring me.

"You won't tell will you? Mom I'm your daughter..." she trails off.

"Of course she's going to tell she's the sheriff. And your a vampire. Unless you compell her. But she has vervain in her system. Only other way..."

"No!" She yells, cutting me off.

"Do it." the Sheriff says. I raise my eyebros at her.

"Ok." I say as I walk over to her and press her to the wall by her throat.

"NO!" Caroline yells. I tighten my grip until Damon grabs me and throws me into the wall. And yet again it all goes black.

* * *

I wake up, and scratchmy head, looking around. Damon's couch. Again. Caroline was on the couch across from me, with Elena. They both turn to look at me. But it turns into more of a glare. I look at them funny. What?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask harshly. Caroline gets up and walks over to me.

"You almost killed my mom!" she yells. What?

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I look around.

"Wait how did we get out of the the cellar?" I ask confused. They look at me shocked. I get up and see Damon coming up the stairs. Glaring at me too.

"Why is everyone glaring at me!?" I ask.

"Do you remember what you did?" Damon asks.

What did I do?


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at them confused for a moment, then it all comes rushing back. The dead deputy. The sheriff shooting me. Me almost killing the sheriff. And Damon shoving me into a wall? DOUCHE!

"You threw me into a fucking wall!?" I yell. Ok maybe This shouldn't be the moment of that time I'm concerned about.

"Oh so you so remember. Bitch." Caroline mutters. I turn around and scowl at her.

"Yes I do know... and fuck! My head hurts. And my abdomen is throbbing like a bitch!" I say pissed off, but earning a chuckle from Damon. I just turn and glare at him.

"Ok I'm tired. Good bye." I say walking to the door. Damon quickly pops up in front of me. God he really knows how to piss me off.

"You're not going anywhere. You could have a concussion." he says like her actually gives a shit.

"Ya thanks for the concern dick." I snap walking over to the stairs.

"Well, what room can I stay in?" I ask leaning on the railing.

"Well my rooms always free…."

"Not a chance." I say, cutting him off.

* * *

The next morning a wake up feeling like shit. I was such a bitch yesterday, I let my it get way out of hand... I'm such a sociopath! Or a psychotic mess. Which over works best. I killed a deputy, and almost killed Caroline's mom.

I push off the covers and step out of bed. I grab the pants on the floor and slips them on. I walk to the door, open it and run out of the room. I get to the front door, grab my boots, my purse, and leave.

I get back to my hotel room and put on black leggings, and a white tee, that's a little too long. I grab my boots and put them back on, grab my purse again, and leave.

I'm volunteering at the Lockwood charity masquerade ball thingy. I really wasn't in the mood, my head was still pounding, and not to mention my abdomen is still sore. And not to mention my emotional pain. God I killed someone. Killing a vampire is one thing, but a living, breathing, human being…

NO! I can't think about that. I pushed the thought away and started to think about what to wear tomorrow night. God I can't think about normal things. My brain isn't wired that way. Let's just get today over with.

When I got to the Lockwood's I stepped out of the car and walked over to the colossal Manor. When I entered, people were running around with masks and decorations. I carefully maneuvered myself out of the house and into the giant backyard. Which was even busier than inside. Go figure.

I spot Elena and her witch friend, Bonnie… Ya. They were under one of the tents doing something with the masks. I begin to walk over to them, but Elena ushers Bonnie somewhere else. Nevermind then.

Well, I have no Idea what I'm supposed to do, so might as well just roam and look busy. That's what I'm best at.

Ok so I'm just walking around aimlessly, when I bump into a hard chest. I look up to see Mason Lockwood. Yay…

Obviously he recognizes me right away. I mean I did take a knife for him. But whatever, not worth a thank you.

"Oh I'm so sorry." he says. I just give him a quick nod and move past him, hoping he'll take a hint.

"Wait." he says turning around. Or not. I turn to look at him and give him a faint smile.

"Why?" he asks. Ok I give him props for bravery, but he could be a little more discreet.

"Why what?" I ask. He just rolls his eyes and drags me behind a tent.

"Why did you take that knife for me?" he asks tightening his grip on my wrist. I sigh and tug my hand away.

"Because, I didn't feel like Damon making a new enemy. He has plenty."I say sarcastically and walk off. Obviously my attempts failed, because he sent them to their almost deaths. And he couldn't have skipped the why and just said thank you? Asshole.

* * *

I ended up actually finding something to do, setting up the bar outside. I'd rather be drinking. But whatever. While setting up the stupid champagne glasses just as Mayor Lockwood wanted them, I feel eyes on my back. I quick turn around, just to have Damon all up in my personal bubble. I put my hands firmly on his chest and attempt to push him back, but he won't budge. I give him a slight growl and slip past him.

"We need your help." he says, stopping me in my tracks.

"Why need me to go psycho killer on someones ass?" I ask sarcastically, turning to look at him. He just motioned his hand for me to follow, and for a second I thought he actually wanted me to go crazy psycho girl, but then I made the rational decision that he just wasn't in the mood for questions. So I just followed.

We ended up behind yet another tent, with Stefan and Bonnie.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asks.

"A favor," Damon answers. I roll my eyes. Ya ok.

Bonnie scoffs. "Like that's gonna happen." My thoughts exactly.

"So predictable," Damon remarks. "That's why I brought him." Damon turns to Stefan. To be honest I doubt if Bonnie likes either of them.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one who linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on them. So just hear us out?" Stefan asks.

"Pretty please," Damon adds. Suddenly, Stefan's phone began to ring.

"I'm listening," Bonnie says, turning to Stefan. Obviously wanting answers from him. No one likes asking Damon.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on," Stefan mumbles and looks up at Damon.

"Can you play nice, please?" I let out a snort at that. Damon? Play nice? The day pigs fly.

"Yes," Damon answered as Stefan walked off to answer the phone. Lies!

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone already." Damon gave her a charming smile. I want to puke.

"My visions don't work like that," Bonnie retorted. "I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that witchy juju thing you do with me. You know the fun one where my brain burst into flames. What is that?" he asks. Hmmm... sounds painful. I like it already.

"I'm giving you an aneurysm. You blood vessels go pop. But you heal quickly so I do it over and over again." she explains. I'd like to see that happen.

"Is it vampires specific" he asked with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." she answers. He was about to say something but she interrupted.

"I'm not helping you hurt him." she cuts in.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys!" Damon exclaims.

"Really? You're gonna play morality police right now?" he says annoyed.

"Let me put it to you another way: They're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." he adds simply.

"Why am I here?" I interrupt. Damon turned to look over at me. Almost as if he forgot I was here.

"I don't see any value in me being here. So goodbye." I say walking away, until Damon grabs my arm and whirled me around. I roll and eyes, and yank my arm out of him grasp.

"Start talking." I demand.

"Well since witchy won't budge, your going to use your super supernatural ass kicking skills to knock out Mason Lockwood, and I'll torture some answers out of him." he said smugly. Stefan walked back to stand beside his brother and cutting into the conversation.

"And he meant that as a question with a please at the end." Stefan says.

"Of course." Damon says staring down at me.

"Might as well." I say bored.

* * *

Ok, it's show time. I walk over to a van with some fold out tables, and start to pull it out. It's easy, but of course I have to act like the damsel in distress, so that Mason will walk over, try to help me, and I kick his ass. I roll my eyes, and that's when I hear his voice as he walks out of the Manor.

"Hey how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" he asks running over to help. I turned to look at him, and put on my best fake smile.

"Oh the guys left. I didn't bother to listen why." I say, moving out of the way so he can grab it. I take my opportunity, I grab the back of his neck and slam his head into the truck knocking him out. Damon runs out of the bush and the Bonnie follows. Could she not have done this herself instead? Damon quickly picks up Mason, and throws him in his truck. Damon, Bonnie and I hop into Mason's truck and we head to the boarding house.

* * *

"Here, grab that corner?" Damon asks Bonnie as they set up the torture chamber in Damon's living room.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asks, grabbing the corner of the tarp.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet," Damon quipps

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." she says all judgy like. I like her so far. She's got fire.

"You're judging again," Damon warns her. They pull out the other corner of the tarp that was under the chair Mason was sitting in.

"He's not gonna be out much longer," Bonnie warns him.

"Whoa," Damon says as he pulled out a bunch of chains from Mason's bag.

"Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." He smirks as his own stupid joke and began chaining Mason to the torture chair.

"No shit, he's a werewolf." I remark sarcastically, giving him smug grin.

Bonnie ignore's us both, smart, and walks over to Mason, grabbing his head in both her hands.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks her. I roll my eyes. Like it's not obvious.

"You're looking for a moonstone. I am trying to help you find it," she explains.

"Oh, good. Yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine. Find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it," he demands.

"Remember she can't ask questions idiot." I correct him. He just ignored me. Whatever.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water," she says, in a trance.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asks. A sewer? Why would he put it in a sewer?

"No. Like a…well? That can't be right." She hesitates

"Yeah," she mumbles. "It's in a well." Hmm... interesting.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asks himself.

"Why would it be in a sewer?" I remark. He just turned at smirks at me. The focus' his attention back on the witch.

"I told you. I only get what I get," Bonnie answers, opening her eyes. Mason's hand grasped Bonnie and she gasped. I run over and pull Mason's hands away.

"That's it. That's all I got." she says frantically as she began to make her way out of the living room.

As she left, Damon spoke.

"Hey, Judgey," Damon says, catching her attention.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Bonnie said nothing to him, but turned to me and gave me a smile before leaving. Damon turned back to Mason.

"Come on," he says.

"Wake up, wolf boy." he says, and in a snap, he punches the unconscious Mason , and he groans. Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark.

* * *

"When did you two meet? She seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you, but I'm sure she used her other charms," Damon taunts the silent wolf in his living room. If his attempt was to piss him off or somethig, he sucks at it. He held the poker over the fire again, and was about to stab Mason when Jeremy walks into the room, slightly flinching at the situation.

"Katherine's good that way," Damon adds, then looked up at Jeremy,and sighs.

"I thought I told you to leave."Damon snaps. Then I noticed the mysterie box in his hand. I jump up and walk over.

Jeremy ignored it. "I found something in Ric's box of stuff," Jeremy told him.

"My interest has peaked." I say enthusiastically.

"Ooh," Damon teases. "What is it?"

"Um, I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum vulparia. Grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane," Jeremy explained. Wolfsbane, huh?

"Well that's a coincidence. Wolfsbane." I say picking it up.

"What else did you read?" Damon asks walking over to Jeremy.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people." He paused. "And another one says, well, it's toxic."

"Hmmm.. I'm going with toxic." I say walking over to Mason. I stand in front of him and slide it down the side of his cheek. His skin starts to sizzle and he starts to scream out in pain. I pull it away and hand it to Damon.

"Theory proved." I say walking back t the couch.

Around an hour later Damon snapped and ripped his heart out, and that`s when Stefan came back.

"So we went through all this, just for that?" Damon asked gesturing towards the moonstone.

"Seems so." I answered, while Damon was looking through Mason's pockets. He picked up Mason's phone and texted Mayor Lockwood.

"Ooh last number dialed." he says clicking call.

"Damon don't." Stefan says grabbing the phone. But Damon quickly past his brother. And by then it was too late.

"Wrong boy toy." he says with a wide grin on his ace. Idiot!

"Ya he is. But his heart is across the room." he said still smiling like an idiot.

"Oh did I put a kink in our master plans?" he says giving her a fake pouty face, which turned back into a his grin started to fade.

He moved the phone from his ear and looked at both of us.

"I believe the term you're looking for is fucked up big time." I say turning around and walking out of the house.

* * *

I went to the Gilbert house to have dinner with Elena, Jeremy, Ric and Jenna. When I got there Elena was on the phone with someone, and looked incredibly worried. I ran over to Ric and looked at him.

"You don't think it's…" I trailed off when my gazed turned to Jenna, who was holding a knife to her stomach. Oh my god.

"Jenna no!" I yell running over to her, but it was too late she had plunged the knife into her stomach and let out a huge gasp.

Elena dropped the phone and ran to her auts side. SHe tried to pull out the knife but I stopped her.

"Call 911!" I yell. She runs over to the phone and dials the number. I grab a wash cloth and hold it by the wound trying to stop some of the blood.

* * *

We were now at the hospital, sitting with Ric and Jeremy, waiting for Elena to come back.. I had called Damon and told him what happened. I also yelled at him for being an idiot. I was so furious! How could he be so stupid as to think Katherine didn't have a back up plan, or some way to make him suffer, or someone he cared about suffer?

Elena turned to corner of the hallway and all three of us got up and walked over to her.

"How is she?" I ask. She gave me a quick nod.

"They said she'll be fine." she says wiping a tear from her eye." They said she got lucky."

"Katherine's going to pay. We promise Elena." I say. She wraps her arms around me, and for a second I was shocked, but then I just went with it and hugged her back. The other two came in for a group hug.


	9. Chapter 9

That morning when I got up, I had to head over to the boarding house. Something about staking Katherine in her non existing heart. Sounds like a plan to me.

What she did to Jenna wasn't right, and shes not getting away with it. I may not know Jenna all that well, but my dad cares about her, well so do I.

When I got to the boarding house, I was in no mood for knocking, I just barged in. The the door opened, I walked in and slammed it closed. Everyone quickly turned to me, But I was looking at Damon. That ignorant bastard! he gave me a grin, and I swear to god, it just fueled my hate fire. I walked over to Ric and gave him a quick hug.

"Ooh. Nice." I say admiring his weapon's, that were neatly spread over the table. I quickly look up at Stefan and Damon.

"Ok do you what your going to do? Cause Katherine's a cunning little whore. You better have a plan, since you got us into this mess. Douche." I say narrowing my eyes towards Damon.

"Should have stopped me." he says smugly. Oh that's it. I grabbed a stake from off the table and whipped it at him, hitting him right in the stomach. He groaned and pulled it out, putting it back on the table. I gave him a quick smirk and turned back to everyone else.

"Welcome to training camp." I say sarcastically.

"First, Katherine's older then you two combined, and she's smarter. Hand to hand combat she'd rip your hearts out while getting her hair down. Even with weapon's she's still will be a challenge. And I can't say that we have the element of surprise. But, I can teach you some of the things I've learned over the last 7 years of my life." I say moving over towards Damon with a stake in my hand.

"If you really think you can take me with just a stake, you're wrong." He muses. I give him a smirk.

"Come at me bitch." I snap. He rolls his eyes and flashes towards me, lounging at me. I quickly duck and turn around. He pushes me to the ground and I swipe his legs from under him. Quickly I jump on him and point the stake to his heart.

"I'm right." I correct, getting up and walking back to the table.

"Ok, so do you think I have the skill to train now?" I ask, getting nods from everyone but Damon. Who was just grumpy because I tore his ego to shreds.

"Let's do this shit." I say walking over to Stefan for his turn to get his ass kicked.

* * *

It was, maybe an hour before the ball, and I had to get ready. I ran into the bathroom, and curled my hair. Then did my make up, and decided smokey eyes. When I was done with all the facial things I walked over to my closet and grabbed my wine coloured, mid thigh, strapless dress, that was covered black lace. I zipped myself up and put on black heels. I walked over to the mirror. Good. I grabbed my mask and my clutch. I'm out!

When I got to the Lockwood's there were flamethrowers! Awesome! I walked inside and was greeted by a waiter hold champagne. Don't mind if I do. I grab the glass and took a sip. God this is fun already. I walked into the backyard, and there was the bitch herself. Let's the game begin.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I walked over to the staircase, trying to ignore my brother and Katherine, and I saw her. Brooklyn. She looked absolutely stunning. I loved everything about they way she looked. They way her fiery red curls shined in the moonlight. The way the dress fell on her curves just right. The way her lips parted just right. The way her heels made her legs look miles long. Everything was perfect about her. I mean I know she kicked my ass, but by looking at her you couldn't tell she was capable of mass murder.

I find it odd how I'm attracted to my best friends daughter. And if he ever finds out he'll stake me on the spot.

When she finally noticed me, she started to walk over. Even her scent was intoxicating, smelled like cinnamon, and roses. Delicious. Annoyingly perfect. She was now in front of me. Glaring, of course.

"Well hello." I say pulling out a charming smile. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Katherine and Stefan. She turned back to me.

"Hi." she said, emotionless. I held out my arm for her to take. She hesitated for a moment, but with a sigh, looped her arm through mine.

I led her to the dance floor, and when we got there I put my hand on the small of her back, and curled my fingers around hers.

"So, I want the truth." I say. She furrowed her brows, so I continue.

"Were you ever a hunter?" I ask. She gives me a hit of a smile.

"Oh I get it now, your new obsession is to find out why I can kick your ass." she says sarcastically. Don't remind me. I shrug. She shakes her head.

"Once. I wanted to help people. Most people say donate to charity, or start some sort of fundraiser for orphan's. But no, I killed vampires. And I was good at it. And then…." she trailed off for a moment, looking through the memory.

"... I screwed up." she ended.

"How?" I ask. Not much of an answer.

"I made a mistake. I thought this one woman was vampire, she wasn't. But I had already killed her" she answers looking anywhere but my eyes. For a second I saw a what looked like guilt. Damn I hate guilt. But then it was gone, her eyes were wide and she shoved past me, and ran over to Stefan, who was holding a dead girl in his hands.I walk over and help him take her to the trunk of my car. Well… the game has begon I see.

* * *

** Brooke's POV**

We were in the room where we were planning on killing Katherine, and Stefan got cold feet.

"Stefan, it's one person. And if we don't kill her tonight, it could end up being ten." i say putting my hands on his shoulders, and shaking him.

"I know. You're right." he says. I give him and a big grin and let go.

"I know." I say walking over to the couch. Damon quickly turned to me and gave me the look that Katherine was coming. I quickly got up and ran into the closet with Damon hold a compressed air stake gun in my hand. Ass kicking time.

I heard Katherine talking to Stefan, and Damon silently opened the door.

"No, but they can." Stefan says, and before Katherine can turn, me and Damon shoot two stakes at her, mine hits her in the middle of her back, and Damon hit's it just under.

Damon quickly flashes it out and I kick off my shoes and run into the action. She turns around to see me and tries to slap me but I duck, and throw a stake into her arm. I pull it out but she pushes me to the wall by my throat.

"This is for Jenna!" I say, as I take the stake and shove into her stomach, just gracing her heart. I was just about to push it in when Jeremy yells at me to stop. I pull it out and push her away.

"Everything you're doing to her, you're doing to Elena!" He shouts.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I mumble dropping the stake to the ground.

"Go check on Elena." Stefan says, and Jeremy runs off.

"You're not the only one with a witch. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch." Katherine remarks. I roll my eyes and turn around. She picks the stake off the ground and uses it to cut her hand.

Stefan quickly slaps it out of your hand.

* * *

"The three of us together, just like old times," Katherine reminisces. She looks at me with curious eyes. "Well…except for you." She says walking over to me and Damon. "The brother who loved me too much" she says looking at Damon "and the one that didn't love me enough." She looks at Stefan.

"And from what I've heard the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." I filled in. She looked back at me and chuckled a bit.

"A brave one. I like it." She says giving me the once over.

"Pretty too." she compliments. I give her a sarcastic grin and walk over to get a drink. Then she turned to Stefan

"Where's the moonstone?" she asks him.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan counters her. Katherine ignored his question and decided to ask her own..

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her altar?" Katherine asks. Damon gives up a slight chuckle and I turn to look at this bitch for minute. Cocky. Yet smart. Tricky. Obnoxious.

"That was really…desperate, Katherine," Stefan chuckles.

"Don't you think that we could see right through you?" he asks rhetorically.

She opened her mouth. "So, it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asks him with a serious look on her face. This is getting interesting. I think I might stay.

"Stop it." he says, trying to hide his frustration.

"Or what?" she pauses. "You'll hurt me?" she asks chuckling slightly.

"Remember Stefan, whatever I feel she feels, so go ahead. Or better yet.." she says turning to Damon with a smirk on her face.

"Kiss me Damon. She'll feel that two." then she turns towards me. I stiffen for a moment.

"Or, maybe Elena should get her first taste of human blood, if one of you are ever going to turn her." she says as she flashes in front of me baring her fangs. I hold my glass tightly. Sorry Elena. I smash the glass in her face and push her away.

"Hm… feisty. No wonder Damon wants to get into your pants." she says looking over at Damon. Ok… awkward as hell. God if only I could kill her.

"But that won't happen, because the fact is I don't open my legs for anyone. Not naming names but, cough cough, you,cough cough." I say giving her a small smirk and earning a chuckle from Damon. Sh wa about to say something 'til a voice interrupted.

"Katherine, the curse in this room has been broken, you're free to leave." the woman says. Witchy.

"Thank god." Katherine sighs walking over to the witch.

The woman holds out the moonstone. Ok well this is boring.

"Good bye." I say shoving past Katherine and walking out. I need sleep.

* * *

I'm now at my hotel, and I quickly slip off my dress and heels. I hop into bed quickly and shut my eyes. Good night world.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning, cuddled up against someone. My head was laying down comfortably on a hard chest, and my bare leg over the other person's legs. I felt a strong hand around my waist keeping me close. A small smile graced my lips, then I realized….. I didn't meet anyone last night. My head quickly snaps up, and my eyes meet some gorgeous blue orbs, gazing down at me. For a moment I was lost in them, but I quickly came to my senses and pushed away. I sit up and turn away. I turn back to look at him, furious. But he was already starring at me, but not my eyes. I quickly look down and see that all I'm wearing is a black, lacy, strapless bra, and matching panties. I give out a sudden shriek and hide under the covers. I hear a slight chuckle from him and I let out a throaty growl. Damon!

"You fucking, perverted ass!" I yell, popping my head up from under the covers. I glare at him, so in raged that he came in here, when I was half naked! He was smirking at me, amusement written all over his face from my reaction. And for the fact hat i was half naked and cuddling him!

"No reason to hide, it looked quite…sexy." he says, pushing himself to sit up. I narrow my eyes and push him off the bed, hearing a loud thump. He flashes up quickly and gives me a sarcastic pouty face. I ignore him and grab the sheet wrapping it around myself. I quickly get up and make a b-line for the bathroom, and lock myself in there.

I walk over to the mirror, and my hair was a mess. I decided to skip my shower and just brush it out. I brush my teeth and apply some light make up. I walked out and he was still there. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some jeans and a tee. I ran back to the bathroom and came out when I was changed. I walked over to the bed and put the sheet back on it.

"What do you want?" I snap, turning my head to him. He gives me a grin and then his face turns serious.

"We need your help." he says.

"We?" I ask.

"Come on in baby bro." He says, as Stefan walks into the room. I furrow my brow and my mouth opens in shock, and betrayal.

"You let him come in here!?" I yell darting up from the bed, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know I'm sorry. He's stronger." he says defensively.

"Bull shi-"

"Ah ah ah." Damon interrups.

"Listen I'm sorry for my perverted brother, but we need your help. Someone took Elena." he says. My eyes widen, and my emotions goes from pissed to worried, to pissed again.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked concerned. I know I haven't known Elena all that long, but she is a friend. And the idea someone took her worries me out of my mind. I mean she's only Human, and has no training what so ever. She practically defenceless.

"Ya we do. But we need your help." he pleads. I could tell, even if they weren't dating, he looked like he was about to fall to his knees and cry and beg. I walk over and embrace him in a comforting hug. He stands their for a moment but then wraps his arms around me.

"What do you need?" I ask pulling away.

We were in Damon's car heading 3 miles outside of Mystic Falls. Bonnie tracked her down to somewhere around that area, and Jeremy did a search and found this old abandon mansion. Suspicious.

I leaned my head against the window. watching the tree's go by in a blur. I was bored out of my mind, that is until Stefan said something quite intriguing.

"I've been drinking Elena's blood." he says. I slightly start to chuckle. How romantic.

"Really?" I ask rhetorically, still giggling.

"Ha ha. Laugh all you want, but it's good for me." he says turning around to look at me in the back seat. I stick out my tongue at him and go back to looking out the window.

"Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon says. My eyes widen slightly and I look over at Stefan.

"You mean when I was more like you?" he asks accusingly.

I give Stefan a look at this, then it hits me. "Your the Ripper of Monterey, aren't you?" I ask. Stefan gives out a guilt chuckle "By the way, what happened to that guy? He sounds like a hoot." Damon says, taking a sip of the blood bag.

"I guess he found something to live for," Stefan muttered Leaning against the window.

As we keep moving I can see the end of the old mansion.

"We're here." I say, as Damon stops the car and I get out. i walk over to the trunk and grab out the bag of Ric's sweet weapons.

"I'm going first." Damon says, and I just roll my eyes.

"These vampires re probably around 500-"

"I don't need an explanation, let's go." I snap as I grab the compressed air gun. I load it up and sneak one or two vervain grenades. No biggy.

I walk behind Damon, and the second we make it into the house her grabs me and rushes me into a corner, and does the stay gesture, I roll my eyes and hold my weapon up in defence

The next thing I know, Damon is right beside me pushing some woman into the wall and covering her mouth. The woman turns to look at me, with confusion. She is quite beautiful, with her chocolate brown eyes, and her dark smooth skin. She averts her eyes from means stares at Damon once again, who has turned to the foyer of the mansion, and then he was gone. The woman turned back to look at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but put my finger over my lip and popped my head around the corner.

Elena was on the top of the stairs, talking to a man dressed in a suit. He quickly flashes up a foot in front of her and she throws a vervain grenade at his face!? Holy shit.

The man screams out but quickly heals, but before he has a chance to do anything, Stefan starts to shoot Stakes at him, but the man he just keeps dodging them. He was incredibly fast. How old is this guy?

I hear a loud thump and and stefan and the other vampire are tumbling down the stairs. The older vampire gets up quickly while stefan is still on the floor. I pop out from behind the corner and aim right at his heart and shoot. It would have killed him, if he hadn't ruined it by turning around and catching it.

When e looks at me, his eyes widen, and he drops the stake. Now he's just standing there, staring. What do I do?

I look over his face, he is pretty hot, and something about him, just he reminds me of someone. God this is going to be the death of me. Before I could say anything, Damon grabs the coat rack and drives it through his heart. Well, nevermind…

I quickly turn to see the vampire girl has left.

"Well, I'll be in the car." I say leaving and going to Damon's Camaro. Weird day. _

When we get back to Mystic Falls Damon stops first at the Gilbert house and rips Elena off, then he drives over to the hotel I was staying at. I was about to get out when he stops me.

"Brooklyn." he says. I turn to look to him.

"Thank you." he says, sincerely. I give him a nod and faint smile.

"You know if you want to stay at the boarding house, our door is always open." he says, not smirking, giving me a genuine smile.

"Hmmm…. I'll think about it." I say walking out of the car and giving both of the a wave good bye. When they drive off, I actually start to consider Damon's offer. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.

I walk u to the hotel , and was about to open the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Brooklyn." an oddly familiar voice says. I whip around, and see the man Damon killed in front of me. My eyes widen in fear as I turn to run for the front door. But unfortunately, a firm hand grabs my wrist and spins me around. I swallow and turn to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes. He let's go of me, sensing my fear and takes a step back to gee me some space.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he assures me. I nod but keep my distance, just to be cautious.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Elijah." he says.

"How do you know me?" I ask another question.

"We were together."

**Omg no way! I just wanted ten to have like a relationship, because I'm obsessed with Daniel Gillies. A.k.a Elijah Mikaelson. A.k.a The hottest Mikaelson. So yep. Review and favourite or follow, if you like it.**

**P.S. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was lazy and didn't feel like it. Also have school starting new week so, I was a little busy with all that stuff. Ok I'll try to update tomorrow swell. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

My breath hitched at his words. What did he mean together? Oh god… I opened my mouth the say something but nothing came out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. I avoided his eyes, I couldn't even look at him. This man I don't even know, that just got staked in the heart, is now telling me that him and I were together.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took in a deep breath, letting it out a sigh. I looked p at him, and he looked dead serious. I wanted to ask him what the fuck he was talking about, but it was like a cat got my tongue. It was so annoying. I finally was able to say something but he broke the silence first.

"I understand this is a lot.I'll let you deal with it in piece. Good bye Brooklyn." Elijah said. And in the next second was gone. I didn't bother looking around. I ran inside and went straight to my room. Once I got there I hopped into bed and just lay there. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Next morning I woke up, and felt like crap. I just decided to lay there. I didn't want to get up. My eyes started to shut, and my mind went into peaceful sleep… that is until some moron called me!

I let out a loud and groan and get up and walk over to my phone.

"What?" i ask harshly, not caring who it is.

"_Well good morning to you too_." a cocky little bitch answered. I groan again and hang up. Not in the mood. I run back to by bed and hop in.

_Ring Ring! _I yell at my phone and walk over to it to answer.

"I'm not in the mood dick weed!" I shout into the phonee, practically hearing the smirk of amusement Damon's getting on his face.

"Well that's to bad. We need you at the boarding house. Asap." he says. I roll my eyes at him. Ya no thanks mofo.

"No. I'm tired I had a bad night, now fuck off." I answer.

"Awww, had a bad dream?" he asked with fake concern, an his tongue dripping with sarcasm. I roll my eyes and decide to make a snarky remark, and knock him on his ass.

"Well if you must know, Elijah's still alive and apparently we hooked up sometime in the past or whatever." I answer nonchalantly, though I was freaking out in my head.

"Get over here now." Damon demanded before hanging up the phone. Whatever. I walk over to the dresser and slip on jeans a tee, then brush my hair and all that other girly stuff.

When I was done I put on my converse, grabbed my bag, and headed for the boarding house.

* * *

When I got there, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and the woman that kidnapped Elena…. were staring at me. I give them a toothy grin before stretching out o a couch and closing my eyes. I almost fell asleep, then I was disturbed by someone lifting my legs, and dropping them on their own.

"So tell us everything." Damon said. I open one eye and look over towards the spiky haired girl.

"Why is she here?" I ask, trying to avoid the pending awkward conversation.

"Rose here has decided to be helpful with our little protect Elena from being sacrificed on an alter." Damon explained, with a wide smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and look over towards her.

"So, what do you know?" I ask.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose says, her eyes becoming dead serious.

"Who he is he?" I ask.

"He's an Original, a legend." Damon says. Original vampire? I look over to Stefan for conformation. I don't always trust Damon's outbursts.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan answers.

"Like Elijah." I say, regretting it right away, because now everyone wants to know about what happened last night.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan says, sensing my discomfort and wanting to change the subject back to the original's.

"Okay, so your saying, that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after Elena?" I ask squinting a bit.

"Yes." Rose answers emotionlessly.

"No." Stefan says, looking over at Elena who seems to be freaking out.

"Well Elijah's Alive. We have to assume that he's out to get Elena, or at least take some procations." I say.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking about centuries of truth mixed with fiction. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says putting his arm around Elena.

I turn to him and give him a look, "I hate bed time story's"

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose says to Stefan. Damon just rolls his eyes.

"Ok we're terrified." he said smugly. I scoff and decide to defend Rose.

"Listen if Rose is so sure about what she's saying she obviously knows him or has seen him, or has some other form of proof." I say. I turn oer to look at Rose and lift an eyebrow. She takes in a deep breath and continues.

"Trevor and I hae spent over 500 years running from him and Elijah. I'm positive we weren't running away from an imaginary man." she says pacing past the fireplace.

"See." I say to Damon. Before he can make a sarcastic come back, Elena get's up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks her. She turns and gives him a faint smile.

"School." she answers. I cock and eyebrow at her. Liar.

"I'll come with you. Just let me grab my bag." Stefan says getting up.

She puts her hand up, "Dont worry, I know where it is" she says smiling at all of us then leaves.

"She's in Denial." Damon says looking over at Rose. I roll my eyes, and left a leg to kick him in the face. I smirk at him before getting up nd running outside to catch up with Elena.

"Hey Elena!" I say. She turns around to look and me and I stop infront of her. I lean forward and bring my mouth to her ear.

"Nice lie. I'm coming with you." I whisper in her ear. I move away from her ear and she just nods.

* * *

My mouth drops open in realization, as Elena, Caroline, and I park outside the tomb where Katherine is. We walk in and Caroline uses her super vampire strength to open it up, revealing a dark pathway into it. Creepy.

"Katherine!" Elena calls out. Just then we haer what sounds like shuffeling towards the entrance of the tomb. In a matter of seconds Katherine appeared in the entrance still in her dirty old dress from the party and her hair was dirty and messy now.

"Hello Elena. The brave one. You come to watch me wither away?" She croaks sarcastiaclly. The she turns to Caroline and gares at her.

"Goodbye Caroline." She snaps through her clenched teeth. He voice still cracking

"It's ok, she can't get us out here." Elena reasurres Caroline. Finally she turns and leaves, and me and Elena go back to Katherine.

"I brought you some things" Elena says sitting down and getting the bottle of blood. Katherine immediately flashed closer, but ended up body slamming nto the magical seel. She calmed down and sat against the wall, glaring at us.

"You come to bribe me, what do you want?" She aks, coldly.

"We want answers." I say sitting down on th other wall across from Elena.

"What do you want to know?" she asks waiting for Elena to pass over some blood.

"I want you to tell us about Klaus." he demands confidently.

She smiles, "Mmmm...You've been busy"

Elena takes out a little cup and fills it with blood, then takes a stick and slides it over to her. Katherine lifts it up to her lips.

"You have the _Petrova Fire_." she says, adding a hint of an accent. She quickly downs the blood and pushes it back to Elena.

"I also brought you this" she says handing Katherine the big _Petrova_ book we found at Duke.

"It says that your family ended with you, but that cant be true because here I am" she explains. Katherine takes the book and puts beside her waiting for more blood. When Elena finally pushes it to her and swallows it down happily.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out. " She says lifting her eyebrows.

"Not that surprised. Let me guess. You ate the towns children?" I ask sarcastically. She gives me a slight chuckle and continues.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." Katherine says sarcastically.

"That's bull. Throws you out of a country for having a baby when you weren't married. I know this is back when but still." I scoff. She gives me an agreeing look and returns to her story.

"My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became english. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me, and then I ran like hell." She says

"So what did Klaus want?"Elena asks her.

"The same thing that he wants from you," she paused looking over at Elena, "He wants to break the curse" She says drinking more blood.

"By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelgänger." I say, and Katherine nods.

Elena gives her more blood, and the colour in her face returns.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asks.

"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken." She says and crushes her cup.

"You ran before he killed you." I say.

"Something like that" She says smirking.

She tells us that Rose put her in her home, but then said that she was going to give her to Klaus.

"Rose didnt take you to Klaus did she?" Elena asks. No shit.

"Nope, and not because she had a change of heart" Katherine says.

She told us that she killed herself. Elena looked ready to break out into tears, but my face was like stone.

"You killed yourself?" Elena asks rhetorically, hopefully.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." she says.

"You were running from Klaus ever since, it didnt work" I say.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." she snaps. She looks over at Elena.

I find it humorous, that she thought making herself a vampire would help her, but look where she is now.

"Afraid I'm right? Dont want to die? Theres another way" Katherine smirks looking at Elena. I look up at her, and she does look a afraid.

She cuts her wrist with her nail, and Raises an eyebrows at Elena.

"You were looking out for yourself, Trevor just got killed the other day and Rose is still running?" she says feeling shocked.

"I had to look out for myself.. if your smart you'll do the same" Katherine says picking up her book.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." she says, putting all the peices togather.

"500 yeas on the run, I'd figured we'd strike a deal." She smirked

"You got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." I say looking over at her.

"Right again" she says.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Elena says.

"Caroline. No reason to make her a vampire." I say. Katherine nods at us.

"What else?" Elena asks.

"A witch." Katherine says. Bonnie.

"You were just going top give them all over to Klaus to die?" I ask, disgusted.

"Better you die than I" Katherine says getting up and walking back into ther tomb. I roll my eyes and walk to the entance, where Stefan pops out.

"Caroline told you, didnt she." Elena says. Totally her.

"No... Caroline didnt tell me. So I went to find you." he says pointing at me. "It didn't take me long to figure it out that you were with her.." He says.

"I knew that you would stop us." Elena protests.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena." Stefan says pointing towards the tomb.

"What if she isnt, you didnt hear what she said." Elena says

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Elena." Stefan says.

"Thats the problem, you'll die trying. All of us. will No matter how hard we try." I say.

He comes closer to Elena now, "You cant die Elena, I wont let it. Your to special" He says.

"Even you must see that she's doomed Stefan." Katherine says smirks.

"Theres nothing that you can do, I havent even told you the best part yet" She says, the smirk disappaering from her face.

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on you, your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." She says, her eyes filling with sorrow.

I turned to Elena who already had tears streaming down her face.

"Dont listen to her, shes lying.." He says

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine says holding the moonstone. The sorrow in her eyes gone, and back to her heartless bitchy self.

"What?" Elena says walking towards her, but being stopped by Stefan.

"Oh, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan says turing to her

"I didnt spin anything Stefan, its the truth" She says smirking

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan says to her.

"Agreed." I say.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She says to Stefan, and then she looks at Elena.

"Goodbye Elena." She walks back into the tomb. Elena looks to Stefan, and runs out of the tomb. Crying.

* * *

I end up getting left without a ride. Fuck you Stefan. So now I'm walking through the woods. At night. I don't think it gets much more horror movie then this. Unless it's a full moon or something.

My ears perk up, when I hear twigs snapping from somewhere close. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Listen I'm not going to run screaming away. Or yell who's there. So if there is someone there show yourself." I snap, clenching and unclenching my fists. A couple seconds later, a dark figure comes out from behind some tree's walking towards me. I just cross my arms over my chest and stand my ground.

"Need a ride?" an a cocky douche asks. I roll my eyes and walk towards Damon.

"How'd you know?" I ask standing in front of him now.

"Well Stefan got home, and I asked him if you guys were ok, and then he told e he forgot you at the tomb." he says. I roll my eyes.

"Let's just go. I need to have a serious talk with Stefan." I saw following him to his car.

"So have you considered my offer?" he asks. I look over at him, and think about it for a moment. To be honest I was to busy. With the hole Elijah thing, and Katherine.

"I have." I lie. He looked over to me Waiting for a decision.

"I will. Tomorrow." I say, turning my head out the window.

"Great. You can take the room you used last time." He says.

"Agreed."


	12. Chapter 12

That morning I was packing my stuff to move into the Salvatore boarding house. I know, Damon the immortal perverts place. But Stefan's there to. Plus my mad ass kicking skills will keep me safe.

I had two suitcases, and my laptop bag ready to go. I left them on my bed. I had the day before I left. I was headed to the bathroom when my phone began to ring.

I walked over to it, and checked the caller ID. Elena. I pressed answer and held it up to my face.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Brooke. Damon and Stefan are over at my house, and they said they needed to talk. Can you come over?" elena asked.

"She meant that as an order!" I heard Damon add.

"Ya ya. I'll be there in a minute." I said and hung up. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed leggings and a white singlet. I slipped them on and walked over to grab my leather jacket. I slipped it on, grabbed my messenger bag, and left.

I got to the Gilbert house, and barged in. I heard voices in the kitchen and walked in.

I looked at Damon and Stefan and raised an eyebrow. Damon instantly smiled at me.

"Why did you want me here?" I asked.

"We went to see Katherine," he confessed.

"Wanted to get some." I joked. He just rolled his eyes.

We all sat around the table. I sat across from Stefan and Damon took a seat beside me, and Elena sat at the head of the table. Stefan then starts to speak.

"Katherine is negotiating with us, she wants to strike a deal, we let her out of the tomb and we get the moonstone" He said.

I leaned back in my chair, "You don't believe her do you?" I asked both of them.

"No of course not, we just want the moonstone" Damon smirked.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan filled us in.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice." He looked at Elena. "Ergo, you live."

"How do you destroy it?" I continued.

Stefan sighed and leaned over the counter. "By releasing it from the moonstone," he explained.

Elena straightened. "How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" she challenged.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smirked. Elena sighed.

"You discussed it with Bonnie," she filled in.

Stefan nodded. "She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

I sighed. "It's Katherine who has the moonstone, she's not going to give it to you," she argued.

"We're gonna get it from her," Stefan countered.

Damon inhaled. "Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," he said vindictively.

"Ahh," I said, " Now I know why I'm here."

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her return," Stefan told us.

"Wow. It sounds like you guys have it all planned out," Elena muttered.

"Yep," Damon quipped. "We're awesome."

"Except for one thing," Elena continued.

"I don't want you to do it," Elena explained.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. "What are you talking about? We don't have a choice," Stefan told them.

"What about Klaus?" Elena pressured.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan continued.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about?" Elena pushed. "Including the two of you." Elena paused. Damon looked at her strangely, and Elena returned that same look, but "Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan said firmly. H

"Ya Elena. We don't have choice anymore. Remember, it's not just you. It's bonnie, Tyler, Caroline. Everyone's in danger. We have to do this." I said. She just got up and left, leaving my Damon and Stefan.

* * *

Later on at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and I stood in the study, going over the plan.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in and grab the moonstone from Katherine," Bonnie admitted. Damon nodded at her.

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her," Jeremy accused Bonnie.

"I'm well aware of what happened," Bonnie told him firmly. "But I've learned a few new things."

"Bonnie." He eyed her suspiciously.

"How will you get it?" she moved on.

Stefan answered. "She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not." He tilted his head towards Damon and Damon tipped the blood glass to her.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Bonnie asked them.

"It's a plan," Damon told her. "Is it perfect? Pfft. What plan is?"

I interrupted them. "Let me do it," I suggested. "That's why I'm here. I could get in, get out. No spells necessary," he offered, looking at Bonnie.

"Gee, thanks," Damon quipped, "but don't feel like you dying." He scoffed.

"Maybe I can help better the plan," Bonnie offered and looked at Stefan and Damon. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" she asked.

Damon didn't have anything, but his head slowly moved to Stefan. He knew Stefan must've had something.

He did.

A few minutes later, Stefan returned with a metal picture of Katherine.

"This belonged to Katherine," Stefan told Bonnie. "Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." He offered it to the witch. Damon and Stefan both eyed the picture carefully. Call it sentimental value.

Bonnie took the picture after a while and put it in a bowl. She then took two fingers and dipped it in a glass of water, and dripped it onto the frame. The next thing they all knew, flames erupted and Bonnie began to chant.

"What will this do?" Damon asked.

"I can turn the metal to ask. Blow the ashes on her and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two," Bonnie explained while her eyes remained closed and she focused on the spell. She opened her eyes. "Long enough for you to get the stone and get out," she added.

Suddenly, Bonnie's nose began to bleed. Stefan and Damon noticed it, but they let it pass as Bonnie tried to hide it from them.

After the ash burned, we were all packed with weapons and ready to go. "We gotta get the torches," Stefan informed his brother.

"Alaric's stake-gun is in my trunk," Damon informed the younger Salvatore. "Bonnie?" Damon sung, rushing her.

"Go ahead," she told them. "We're almost done."

Stefan left the study and Damon ushered me to follow.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said as she walked up to Damon, Stefan, and I at the entrance to the tomb. "I had to grab the Grimoire from home," she explained.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon quipped. Stefan walked down the steps to the tomb first and Bonnie followed.

"He said he'd be here," she assured him. Suddenly, Damon's phone began to ring, and he answered it, knowing who it was.

"Not a good time, Rose," he informed her.

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked. 'What did you do?"

"Tell me," Damon pushed.

"You what?"

Damon growled. "Fine," he snapped. "I'm on my way." In a moment, he hung up the phone

"What Happened?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Something very stupid. You stay here." He said. I just nodded and turned back to the Tomb opening. It was eerie knowing who was in there.

"The hell." I heard Stefan say under his breath. I followed his line of site and saw it. The moonstone.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

I walked over and picked it up, rolling it in my palm.

"I hate to interrupt," A voice called out to us, causing my head to snap up, "but today's just been full of surprises."

It Was Katherine, blood lacing her lips. She pulled her arm towards her, causing Jeremy, with a gnawed at neck to some stumbling into view.

Stefan, Bonnie, and I ran over to the entrance of the tomb.

'I'm sorry," Jeremy began, "I took some powder."

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring." Katherine added.

" So no matter how many times I kill him," she said, " he just keeps coming back for more."

"So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy, and you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open." she said, pushing Jeremy out of sight, and following him.

* * *

Bonnie began to light torches, still holding the grimoire with the tomb spell in it.

"Where the hell is Damon?" I grumbled, looking into the tomb entryway.

"We can't wait. We have to get him out of there." Bonnie said.

"I can get in," I said turning to them, " Like I said no spell necessary."

"No. She's at full strength. She's too dangerous." Stefan disagreed.

"We still have what's left of the ash," Bonnie said, and handed it to me, " if you can get close enough."

"No, she can't get close." Stefan said. I rolled my eyes at his protective manner.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan ordered, and bonnie went to work.

"This could all be avoided." I sang. No answer. Fuck you too.

* * *

Bonnie was holding the book close to her chest as she chanted the spell. The torch flames grew at every passing moment, signifying the power.

"Ohh, somethings happening." Katherine mused at the tomb entrance, still dragging Jeremy along with her.

"No shit sherlock." I mumbled.

"Your hostile. Why don't you come on in here and work it out. I would love another plaything." she chuckled. I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"Your provoking sucks. Just like your appearance at the moment." I retorted, eyeing her dirty attire.

"Whatever, little hunter who could." she said.

"Bonnie no." Jeremy interrupted. I gave him a quizzical look, and then turned to Bonnie, her nose was bleeding again.

"You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy warned, trying to move forwards.

"Or maybe she is." Katherine said under her breath.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Stefan called, walking over to her.

"You got to stop her." Jeremy warned. But before he could say anything else, Katherine elbowed him in the face.

"You need to stop," Stefan said, grabbing he shoulders as she struggled to get away, " Bonnie!"

"Bonnie!" Stefan called, as she fell t the ground. Everything stopped, the flames, the humming of the magic flowing through the room.

Stefan quickly knelt down beside the little witch, and shook her lightly.

"Bonnie, wake up. Please wake up. Bonnie." Stefan pleaded. Bonnie slowly woke up.

"yes please, because I'm still in here!" Katherine added, annoyed.

"We see that. But choose to not care." I provoked.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked, helping Bonnie up, who was glaring at Katherine.

"It didn't work," she sobbed, "I'm not strong enough, even with help, I can't do it."

"Hmm… well that's to bad. Because I'm still hungry." She said, pulling Jeremy up off the ground, and revealing her fangs. I was so fed up. I ran over and pushed Jeremy out, taking his place. Katherine stopped to look at me for a moment. Bad move bloodsucker. I jammed a stake into her stomach and pushed her off.

I walked to the entrance, but was stopped. I pounded on the invisible wall, eraning quizzical looks from everyone who could see it.

"What the fuck!" I shouted in annoyance. I kept pounding on it. But nothing.

"Oh well. looks like I have a new toy." Katherine smirked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I quickly grabbed them, and flipped her over, hitting her back against the force field.

"I'll be fine," I said, "Get Damon. And figure out how I can get out."

They reluctantly nodded and left. I quickly turned to Katherine, who had gotten up and leaned against the wall.

"Now," I said, " I suggest you behave, or next time, this lands in your heart." I finished, twirling the bloodied stake in my hands. Fear evident in her face, but still hidden slightly.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Thank you for bringing me home." Elena sighed to Damon as he up the porch steps with her.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't wanna leave you stranded," Damon told her.

Elena turned to Damon. "She was just scared," Elena told him. "She didn't mean to run."

"Yes she did. She's been running for five hundred years," Damon informed.

She sighed. "I can't believe Elijah's alive," she breathed. "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just…let us go?" Elena asked them.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me," Damon quipped.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid," he warned her.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught," Elena spat at him and pulled her arm away with a force.

"I don't question why you, Stefan, and everyone else try to save us," Elena said. "You shouldn't question why I would try and save all of you."

The door opened, and Jeremy was stood in front of them, a bandage on his neck and a worried look on his face.

"What?" Damon snapped at the human

"Brooke." Jeremy said simply.

* * *

Elena hurried down the tomb stairs, leaving Damon behind.

"Brooke!" she shouted, but stopped at the barrier that separated the tomb's door. "Brooke" she yelled. Elena tried to go in, but someone pulled her back. Damon pushed her up against the stonewall and she fought him – hard.

"Don't you dare," Damon hissed.

"Brooke's in there, Damon!" she yelled. "How could you let this happen?" she spat.

"What are you talking about?" he proposed.

"I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission," Damon growled.

Elena argued with him. "You didn't even have to go after that moonstone in the first place!" she countered.

"It was the right call, Elena!"

"Right call?" Her voice was higher. "How is any of this the right call?"

She pushed him and tried to get him off of her, but he wouldn't let her go. "Damon, let go of me!" Elena fought him more and more. "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me!" she shouted, her voice ringing through the tomb. "Let go of me," she said limply.

"Damon if I could get out I'd shove this up your ass. Get off her." Brooke appeared leaning up against the tomb wall.

His head snapped to her direction, and her let go. Elena moved to go into the tomb with Brooke, but Brooke stopped her.

"No, that crazy bitch is in here. I suggest you stay out. She's a handful, of shit." Brooke said mockingly, knowing Katherine could hear her. Elena sighed, and turned around, leaving the tomb.

Damon sighed.

"Of all the idiot plans, Brooke."

"Hey, I didn't know I would get stuck in here."

"I'll find a way to get you out," Damon assured her.

"That's all right. I'll, uh…I'll handle myself," Brooke sighed. "Bonnie has the moonstone," she informed Damon. "Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch and a suicidal human doppelgänger. Wonderful," Damon said sarcastically.

"Would you rather be in here with a 500 year old slut doppelgänger?" Brooke asked.

"No." Damon scoffed.

"Promise me, you'll tell Ric. Oh and bring me something to eat. Also I have a huge addiction to coffee. I need some of that." Brooke said, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"Promise," Brooke pushed.

"Promise," Damon agreed. And he left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

Elena eyed the moonstone in her hands, looking at it with shame. Brooke was in the tomb locked inside with Katherine and all anyone cared about was saving her life.

"Now that you've got the moonstone back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked, sitting down on her bed. She wasn't too happy, either. She turned around to see Bonnie, her head propped up on her hand.

"Right now it's binding the sun and moon curse," Bonnie explained and straightened. "If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful," Elena said with a certain venom in her voice.

"Maybe he'll become vengeful," Bonnie told her, pointing that fact out. "If he finds out," she finished.

"Bonnie, can't this wait?" Elena breathed. Bonnie glared at her friend. "Brooke is stuck in the tomb with Katherine, we've got to get him out."

"Brooke wants me to focus on this!"

"Well don't listen to her. She thinks that she's protecting me, but she's wrong!"

"I'm taking Brooke's side with this one," Bonnie told Elena immediately. "We are not going to let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." She added, taking the moonstone out of Elena's hands.

Jeremy entered the room. "What are you guys arguing about?" he asked.

"We're not arguing about anything," Bonnie said at last and turned to put the moonstone in her bag. Without the doppelgängers knowledge, Jeremy and Bonnie exchanged a look. Bonnie sighed.

"I need a coffee," she said at last.

Elena sighed. "What?" she asked when Jeremy looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" he asked.

"I'm trying to prevent anyone else from getting hurt," Elena argued.

Jeremy scoffed. "So bringing Klaus the moonstone so you could get yourself killed is okay?" he proposed. Elena glared at him, but he just walked away without another word.

A moment passed before Elena found herself staring at Bonnie's bag. The moonstone. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as she walked in front of Elena, who was descending the staircase.

"To see Stefan," Elena filled in.

Bonnie looked at her. "You're lying," she said calmly. Elena laughed.

"Really?" Bonnie asked in a higher pitch. "Tell your face."

"Are you serious?" Elena scoffed.

"They took the moonstone," Jeremy said, coming down the top steps.

"How did you—?" Elena spoke.

"We tested you," Bonnie said quickly. "You failed."

Elena sighed. "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him," Elena informed them. Elena bounced down a step. "I can't let that happen." She brushed past Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped away. For a moment, she raised her eyebrows, but continued to the door. Elena swung it wide open and turned to walk out. But Elena hit something and bounced back. Elena tried to exit the house again. It was like she was on the other side of a glass wall. She couldn't get out.

"What did you do?" Elena demanded.

"It's for the best," Bonnie assured.

Elena sighed and turned back around to the threshold. Again, she tried to get out, but she couldn't.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"You trapped her in the house?" I asked. The disapproving tone was not missed in my voice.

"It's for the best, trust me," Damon assured him. "Elena's on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits," he quipped.

"You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along." I crossed my arms and Damon continued. "Brought you this," he said, holding up a backpack. "Care package. Candles, lanterns." Damon put the bag across the threshold. "And…" He whipped out a large thermos. "Coffee," he finished and handed it over to me.

"Give that to me," I told him. Damon just laughed and threw it over. I easily caught it, and took a large gulp, as he threw in the rest of the bag.

"You know, you two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," Katherine snapped.

"I've been dead before," Damon shouted at her. "I got over it." He looked back at me. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out," he assured

"Ah, don't worry about me," I said. "Just make sure Elena's safe." Katherine rolled her eyes. Damon hesitated.

"What?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" He, for once, sounded concerned.

"I think I'll be fine. And if I need any extra help," I said as I plucked the vervain from the bag, " I'll stuff this down her scrawny throat."

He laughed and turned to leave.

"You wouldn't" Katherine piped up from behind me. I plucked a little piece of the vervain off, and threw it at her, causing her to flinch away.

"Oh, I would."

* * *

** Third person POV**

"Hmm," Damon mumbled as he sat down next to Alaric at the Mystic Grill. "Mason's mystery woman."

"Where is Mason, anyway?" Alaric questioned, ignoring Damon's approval.

"Decomposing in his truck," Damon said, popping the letters at the end of the sentence. Alaric gave a sad, inaudible laugh.

"…let him know. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"Well, I hope not." Damon turned his head to his friend. "Being that it's full moon and all, Ric." Damon pulled out a bag of Wolfsbane. "We should definitely find out."

"What is that?" Alaric asked, gesturing to the herb.

"Wolfsbane." Damon cracked a smile and Alaric looked up at him. Nothing Damon plans is good for either of them.

But, somehow, Ric got roped into it. He made his way over to the maybe-werewolf, pretending to be a drunken loser so Damon could play the charm card. Alaric sat down in his seat dramatically and turned his head to the woman.

"Well, hello!" Alaric exclaimed drunkenly. She nodded to him, embarrassed.

"Can I have a Scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?" Alaric asked the bartender.

The woman shook her head. "Oh, no. One's my limit," she claimed.

"Oh, come on," Ric pushed. "It's not like I'm a freak." He sighed. "Just being friendly to someone who's new to town."

"Okay, if you insist," she agreed after a head roll. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before," Alaric clarified. "And I am here every single night." The woman nodded her head. It wasn't far-fetched because it was practically true.

"Excuse me," Damon said normally, walking up to the other side of the woman. "Is this guy bothering you?"

Alaric played his role. "I am not bothering anybody!" he claimed.

"Perfect," Damon agreed. "Well, do it elsewhere." He moved his head in a motion to shoo Alaric away, but he was only playing his part. The bartender put Ric's scotch down on the bar along with the woman's drink as he stiffened. Damon turned to the woman.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Damon assured her. "He's sort of the town drunk," he admitted. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alaric put the plant into the woman's drink. "And when we get tired of him, we just put him in a cab and…" he trailed off. "Send him back to wherever he came from." Damon shot a smile at her, his best flirting activated. The woman laughed lightly, but it was forced.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Alaric said as he pushed the woman's drink to her.

Damon eyed him. "Why are you here?" he offered.

Alaric took that as his cue to go, so he took his scotch and held it up. The woman held the drink he bought her up in the air. "Thank you for the drink," she told him.

Alaric smiled and turned away, though he didn't go far. The woman set the drink down on the bar and didn't touch it. Damon and Alaric snuck a look at each other, but it wouldn't be over until she drank the drink full of the Wolfsbane. Damon needed confirmation.

No, that wasn't true, but he didn't want to just rip her heart out in the middle of the Mystic Grill for nothing.

* * *

"are you going to talk to me, at all?" Katherine asked, obviously bored. Brooke just ignored her. Being stuck in here was bad enough. With Katherine. Pure torture.

"Seriously. This is boring." The vampire whined, again. Brooke's head shot up , and looked at her.

'Well maybe if you weren't such a self serving, manipulative bitch, you wouldn't be here." Brooke spat. Katherine just pouted and sat down on the ground, leaning up against the stone wall.

"See, this might make the time pass. We just bicker. It's interesting." she smirked.

"No, it just makes time pass, slowly. Your voice is quite aggravating. With just enough snarkiness to cover the hidden insecurity." Brooke retorted. She had to admit, insulting this vampire, and having her to scared and weak to fight her, was interesting.

"You wound me." Katherine pouted.

"I could wound you permanently you know. Just say the word."

"You wouldn't." Katherine said confidently.

"As I said, I would. I'm not the Salvatores. I was never in love with you," Brooke said, standing, and slowly, predatorily, walking towards Katherine.

"I only hate you."

* * *

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel off I-nine, but if you ask me, I think it's kind of a mistake," Damon informed her. The woman – Jules – hadn't touched her drink during their conversation at all.

"No frills is fine," Jules told him with a bitter smile. "I'm just here for the night. It's a long story. Looking for my friend," she told him.

"Oh," Damon feigned interest. "Who?"

"Mason Lockwood," Jules told him.

Damon laughed.

"I know Mason!" he exclaimed.

"You do?" Jules asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Damon exclaimed. "He's a great guy!"

"He's missing," Jules said at last. Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Damon leaned on the bar. "Like, I mean, 'missing' missing?" he asked.

Jules brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him.

"How do you know Mason?" she asked in disbelief of Damon's relationship with the dead werewolf.

"Friends of friends," Damon answered quickly. She stared at him and he tilted his glass towards her, his eyes settling on her glass. She smiled and turned her head away, stirring the straw in her glass mindlessly. Damon looked at Alaric and they both shared an annoying glare.

"You know, listen," Damon started after a while. "I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy. Right after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and…and…and helped his nephew and—"

"Tyler?" Jules prompted.

"Yep," Damon agreed. "Mason was with him the whole time."

"Helped him through all that grief," he continued.

"You know, you haven't touched your drink." He added a laugh to the end of his accusation.

Jules turned back to look at her drink and Damon held the glass of bourbon he was drinking up in his hand for Jules to toast to. She held it up to toast, but she eventually bit her lip.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker…I should get going."

"Oh," Damon objected. "Oh, come on. No, look. One drink," he offered.

Jules tilted her head at him and gave it. "It'll help me sleep," she reasoned and held up her glass.

"To sleep," Damon agreed and their glasses clinked together. He took a tiny sip of his drink, but Jules brought the glass up to her nose and slowly put it down with a slam.

Damn it.

"You fool," she said without looking at him. Damon shot a look towards Alaric. Obviously, their confirmation was here.

"Think you're clever, don't you?" she asked.

He pushed now. "What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" he pressured.

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him," Damon snapped at her.

"And why not?" she asked.

"You should leave town," Damon suggested. She laughed lightly.

"You threatening me?"

Damon raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Hmm."

"On a full moon," the dirty-blonde haired werewolf continued. "How stupid are you?"

It was time for Alaric to intervene. "Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric offered.

"I think we're done, Ric," Damon said eventually and turned to Jules. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't," she admitted, getting out of her chair. "That's your vampire arrogance," Jules admitted, looking him up and down. He left a smile on his face. "But you should be," she warned. "I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar." She turned around to Alaric. "Along with your pathetic Wolfsbane."

Alaric shot her a smile.

She continued, "See, I've been at this a long time. And any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed." Jules paused. "But tonight? Is not the night to pick a fight with me."

Damon glared at her.

"You've been marked," Jules warned him.

Damon watched her leave and turned back to Alaric with a look on his face.

* * *

"Where is she?" Damon demanded as he exited the grill.

"Just let it go, Damon," Alaric suggested. "Don't be stupid," he warned.

"What? I'm supposed to let her just get away?" Damon asked incredulously. "'You've been marked'," Damon snarled. "What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that, anyway?"

They walked down the street, Damon as angry as a bull. But Alaric was determined to not let Damon do anything even stupider than what he just did a few minutes ago.

"Damon, look up!" Alaric commanded. "Just look up."

Damon turned his head to see the full moon shining bright, indicating the werewolf night.

"If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite," Alaric said quickly, his voice rough. But Damon was so angry.

"All right? Don't risk it. Just…go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning," Ric suggested. Damon looked up at the sky once before nodding slightly.

"Yeah," he said and walked away to go home..

* * *

Katherine and Brooke were sitting in the tomb. Katherine playing with her hair, and brooke looking through the Petrova book. It was a time passer.

"What was that?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. You have the super hearing twit." Brooke relied.

"Come on. Someone's coming." Katherine said, getting up, and walking\shuffling to the entryway.

Brooke followed reluctantly. Maybe it was Damon with more food. Who knew.

When they got to the entrance of the tomb, they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Elijah.." Katherine whispered.

"Good evening Katerina. And thank you for having the good sense to be scared." He spoke politely. Hands in the pocket of his jacket. His gaze quickly turned to Brooke.

"Your release has been requested."

"What? By wh-. Wait. Let me guess. Elena." she said, cocking an eyebrow. He just laughed.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement. She and I." he said. Brooke narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Please," he said, gesturing for me to come out, "come."

"I can't. Don't let my humanness fool you. Apparently I get stuck in here too."

"i was informed of that. I had the spell lifted." he answered, his gazes flickering over to Katherine, then to Brooke again.

Brooke began to take a step forwards, slowly and cautiously, until she was where the wall would usually be, and stepped passed. Immediately, Katherine flashed to the entrance, but was stopped by Elijah.

"As for you however," he said, pupil's dilating, "you shall not exit 'til I say so. When klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

"You're free to go," he said turning to Brooke, "Elena will explain are arrangment to you. If he keeps her, word I'll keep mine." And with that he left.

"Brooke no, please don't let him leave me here." she pleaded.

"Goodbye." Brooke said, leaving her alone.

* * *

** Brooke's POV**

I walked to the gilbert household, and knocked on the door. It was at least ten. She would hopefully be up.

My suspicions were clarified when Elena appeared on the other side of the open door. When she saw me a huge smile appeared on her face, and she leaped out to hug me.

"Hey! Are you ok?! I missed you!" She said, letting me go, and pulling me inside.

"I'm fine. I just came here after I walked in on Damon and Rose getting it on. I don't think they saw me, but I thought it would be awkward to stay there." I explained. Elena scoffed at the 'Oh so Damon' fact.

"Well you can stay here. Actually Stefan's over, and we got some information from Bonnie on why you were stuck in the tomb." she said, dragging me to her bedroom. When we got there, Stefan was sitting on the bed smiling at me.

"Hey." he said as he got up and hugged me.

"Hey."

He let go and we went and sat down.

"So…" I urged them to explain.

"So Bonnie found out that the spell Emily Bennett did was not vampires specific. It was for the damned." Stefan explained warily.

"The damned. As in demons. So I'm part demon. Lovely." I said, scoffing.

"Not necessarily. But that's what it seems like." Elena chipped in.

"Lovely, just another Day in Mystic Falls."


End file.
